A corp and a heart, broken
by Toka La Shinigamii
Summary: Depuis un malheureux accident, Rukia s'est retrouvée paralysée, son frère a toujours été là pour elle, mais elle a besoin de plus que d'un frère, quelqu'un qui l'accompagnera et qui en plus la comprendra, car depuis ce jour ce n'est pas que son corps qui est brisé, mais aussi son cœur. L'amour pourra-il dépasser les frontières du handicap ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Petite histoire que j'ai écris pour ma soeur jumelle, elle est fan du duo IchiRuki mais surtout du duo Rukia et Byakuya en frère attentionné, alors voilà ce dont j'ai eu l'idée, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, ce n'est pas dans le même contexte mais c'est le même genre que ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire voilà Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1: Merci nii-sama**_

 _En ce jours Kuchiki Byakuya, héritier de la grande entreprise Kuchiki, alla voir la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux. Il entra dans un grand bâtiment assez simple et chaleureux . Il salua chaque personnes qu'il croisa de façon respectueuses . Il toqua a une porte, espérant qu'elle soit la. Il entra, là, assise sur le lit se trouvait une jeune fille d'environ 15 ans, elle avait les cheveux corbeau, les yeux améthyste, ses traits état calme et doux, sa peau pâle se mariant parfaitement à ses cheveux de jais. Elle se retourna et souria au jeune homme._

-Bonjour nii-sama. _Il lui souria de même et s'asseya sur le lit._

-Comment va tu aujourd'hui ? _Demanda il a sa petite soeur._

-Mieux merci, je n'ai plus vraiment de douleurs et j'arrive mieux à me débrouiller en autonomie. _Elle regarda par la fenêtre alors que ses jambe était couverte par la couverture blanche immaculée. Soudain quelqu'un toqua à la porte, le jeune Kuchiki se tourna vers cette dernière, une jeune infirmière entra. Elle regarda l'héritier avant de s'incliner._

-Bonjour Kuchiki-sama. _Fit elle respectueusement. Elle se tourna vers la petite fille._ Bonjour Rukia, je suis venue t'amèner tes affaires. _Elle posa une pile de vêtements sur la table._ Votre soeur est en bonne voie de réhabilitation, à ce rythme elle pourra sortir dans moin de 6 mois. _Fit elle en se tournant vers le tuteur de la jeune fille._

-Je vous remercie de prendre soin d'elle. _L'infirmière lui souria avant de quitter la pièce. Byakuya alla vers sa soeur et s'asseya sur le lit, il brossa une mèche corbeau de son visage pâle._ Je suis fière de toi. _Elle le regarda étonné, jamais il ne lui avait dit qu'il était fière d'elle depuis ce jour. Elle avala la boule dans sa gorge et lui souria._

-Nii-sama ? _Fit elle après un silence agréable. Il se tourna vers elle._

-Qui à t'il ? _Demanda il nonchalamment._

-Je.. Rien. _..Fit elle finalement, il la regarda perplexe_

-Allons prendre une promenade. _Le centre était pourvue d'un immense et magnifique jardin. Tout comme la chambre de la jeune fille qui était dans des nuances de rose pâle avec des posters et des peluches chappy un peu partout, une grande partie offert par son frère. Elle hocha la tête, puis il s'approcha de Rukia et mit ses bras sous ses jambes et son dos. Sans contestation de cette dernière il la leva et s'approcha d'un siège, plus précisément un fauteuil roulant. Il la plaça délicatement dedans, la jeune Rukia fit la moue._

-J'aurais réussi à le faire seule. _Elle croisa ses bras et regarda sur le côté._ _Byakuya souria amusé par la petite tête têtue. Il se mit à genoux à sa hauteur et la regarda dans les yeux._

-Essaye de bouger. _Elle regarda stoïquement, et avança sa jambe droite d'un centimètre en l'air avant de la faire retomber._ Tu arrive déjà mieux à la bougé. _Il la regarda ses yeux gris regardant dans ses yeux couleur prune._ C'est déjà un grand progrès. _Rukia pouvait voir le soulagement même si il voulais le caché. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder tristement._

-Je suis désolée… Tu t'inquiète tout le temps pour moi alors que c'est ma faute si je me suis retrouvé…Paraplégique… paralysé par ma seule faute. _Depuis se_ jour _tu_ souffreetje le sais. _Elle sera le poings dans les draps sur ses jambes. Elle était complètement paralysée de sa jambe gauche et quasiment complètement de la jambe droite, jusqu'à son estomac. Elle souffrait aussi de quelque trouble exécutif et cognitive de ses nerfs et muscle fonctionnel, depuis 4 mois elle était dans un centre de rééducation. Elle sortit de sa transe lorsqu'elle sentit une main fraîche sur sa joue, elle leva les yeux vers le visage sincère et adoucie de son grand frère._

-Rukia… _Soupira il._ Arrêté de te faire du mal, je ne te lancerais pas continuer ton comportement autodestructeur comme ça. _Il brossa ses cheveux de sa joue._ Tu n'a pas à t'en vouloir ce n'était qu'un malheureux accident, je suis déjà assez heureux que tu soit là avec moi aujourd'hui. _Il avait un air perdu mais doux à la fois._ Combien de fois faudra il que je te le dise. _À son plus grand étonnement son frère s'approcha et embrassa son front avant de se remettre debout._ Alors s'il te plaît arrêt ça. _Sans un autres mots il alla derrière le fauteuil et le poussa. Elle ne dit rien, sachant que des mots étaient inutile, elle retomba contre le dossier du siège et souffla._

-D'accord… _Soupira elle pour mettre fin à la conversation. Elle arriva dehors, elle regarda les cerisiers ornant le champs. Elle aimait les cerisiers et son frère le savait, en plus aujourd'hui était le jour de leurs éclosion. Elle souria lorsque la réalisation la frappa, son frère la sortie pour qu'elle voit l'éclosion des cerisiers, en tant normal elle ne sortait jamais de sa chambre._ Merci nii-sama… _Murmura elle pour elle même. Mais il l'entendit. Il resta silencieux profitant de ce moment calme. Soudaine Rukia frissonna._ Il fait plus froid que je le pensais. _Fit elle intérieurement. Elle sentit soudainement une chaleur sur ses épaules, elle se tourna et vit que son frère avait posé sa veste sur ses épaules. Elle le regarda étonné il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. S'asseyant sur un banc à côté du fauteuil. Elle souria et s'emmitoufla dans la douce chaleur, la veste avait l'odeur de son frère, se parfum doux de jasmin qu'elle avait toujours admiré. Avec cette simple visite son frère avait réussi à évacuer tout le stresse qu'elle avait accumulé ses derniers jours, il n'était pas très bavard ni très démonstrateur, ma sa simple présence ici suffisait amplement. Elle ferma les yeux profitant de la douce chaleur des rayons du soleil et du vent brossant lentement ses cheveux. Byakuya resta silencieux regardant le visage paisible de sa sœur, elle avait tant souffert ses dernier temps, sa seule préoccupation pour le moment, était qu'elle ne soucis de rien, qu'elle soit apaisé et calme. Après tout elle était enfermé dans ce centre depuis presque 4 mois, avec les rares visites de son unique frère lorsqu'il avait le temps de venir. Ses amis ne pouvaient pas venir la voir car le centre était loin de son lycée, son frère avait déménager non loin du centre, il était à mis chemin entre le centre et son bureau. Plus loin que son ancienne adresse, mais il était un maigre sacrifice pour être près de sa sœur. Lorsque il sortit de ses pensées il remarqua que Rukia s'était endormi, son visage était calme et sa respiration profonde._

-Elle n'a pas beaucoup dormie ses derniers temps, entre la douleur et le stresse. _Il se tourna et vit une infirmière regardant Rukia. Cette dernière souffla et s'éloigna._ Elle attendait avec impatience votre visite. _Il se leva et s'approcha de sa petite soeur._

-Tu es tellement courageuse. _Il embrassa son front._ Tellement… _Il poussa doucement le siège vers la chambre veillant à ne pas la réveiller, elle avait besoin de repos, c'est la première fois qu'il se rendit compte que ses visites étaient si important pour elle. Elles l'aidaient à tenir bon. Une fois dans la chambre il l'a pris dans ses bras et la coucha dans le lit, elle s'agita légèrement et gémissa. Il s'arrêta espérant qu'il ne l'avait pas réveillé._

-Nii-sama… _Murmura elle, toujours endormi. Il souria très légèrement et la coucha dans le lit, puis il alla fermer les volets. Il alla voir le médecin de sa jeune sœur._

-Bonjour Unohana. _Fit il lorsqu'il la croisa. Elle lui souria, elle avait toujours ce sourire calme._ Je voulais voir avec vous s'il était possible d'accorder une sortie à Rukia, ce serait sa première sortie, je pense qu'elle a besoin d'un peu d'air.

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, elle fait de bon progrès et je ne vois rien qui pourrait empêcher sa sortie temporaire, elle n'a eu aucune crise depuis un bon moment … _La jeune femme avait un visage pensif._ Hum… pour moi toute est bon. Elle irait chez vous ? _Il acquiesça._ Très bien alors. _Elle souria._

 _Après avoir signé tout les papier la sortie de Rukia était prévu le lendemain, c'était une surprise, elle durera 3 jours, Byakuya avait reçu toute les consignes à respecter même si il les connaissaient déjà._

 _Le lendemain après une longue nuit de sommeil, Rukia se réveilla, elle se releva en position assise dans le lit et regarda l'heure, il était sept heures du matin. Après un moment de galère elle était enfin assise dans le siège. Elle avait toujours autant de mal à s'installer. Elle alla vers la fenêtre et ouvrit les volets. Elle mit ses gants et poussa les roues avant d'arriver à son armoire, elle prit ses vêtements et les posa sur ses genoux avant d'aller à la salle de bain._

 _Plus tard elle sortit habillé. Elle alla à son bureau, à la hauteur du fauteuil, la chambre était bien sur adapté à un fauteuil roulant. Les chambres ici était adapté à toute sorte de handicap différents, c'était un centre pédiatrique pour adolescent handicapé physiquement. Elle sortit dans les couloirs et arriva à la salle de repas. Elle passa à la cantine en posant le plateau sur ses jambes. Après être allé à table elle vit son meilleur ami. Elle se dirigea derrière lui et lui donna un léger coup en bas du dos. Il se tourna et lui souria. Il lui fit un signe de main disent salue et elle en fit de même. Il s'assit sur un banc à côté d'elle à table. Elle mangeais et il en fit de même. Il était au centre car il était devenue sourd. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit des signe avec les mains._

 _-''Comment ça va ?'' il lui répondit de la même manière. Elle avait appris le langage des signes au centre pour pouvoir communiquer avec lui._

 _-''Bien et toi, mieux ?'' Elle hocha la tête. ''Super alors, ont se voit plus tard la j'ai rendez vous avec le médecin''_

 _-''Pas de problème, j'espère que ca ira bien" il lui souria avant de lui donné une tape sur la tête et de partir. Elle remit le plateau sur ses genoux et alla le vider. Elle alla dans la salle de rééducation. Mais elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne voyait personne, normalement elle avait rééducation à cette heure. Elle sentie une main sur son épaule et se retourna, son visage se transforma d'effrayer à enthousiasme._

-Nii-sama ! _Exclama elle souriante._ Que fais tu ici ?

-Hum… _Il se mit à sourire._ Aujourd'hui t'a été accordé une sortie de trois jours chez moi. _Les yeux de Rukia s'ouvrir choqué et heureuse à la fois._

-Vraiment ?! _Ecria t'elle plus qu'heureuse. Il hocha la tête. Elle voulait se lever du fauteuil et sauté dans ses bras mais ne le pouvais pas, elle se contenta de prendre sa main dans la sienne._ Merci beaucoup. _Fit elle plus calmement, depuis le temps qu'elle attendait une sortie. Puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, son frère suivant à côté d'elle a son rythme._ Mais ta maison n'est pas adapté à un fauteuil...

-Tu crois que je suis si irréfléchi, un jour ou l'autre tu devrais rentré à la maison, j'ai fait aménager la maison pour ton handicape. _Fit il d'une voix calme et douce._

-Je… _Elle s'arrêta et le regarda._ Merci beaucoup. _Fit elle sans sourire juste un merci sincère. Il ne dit rien il passa juste sa main sur ses cheveux toute en passant devant elle. Elle remit ses main sur les roues et avança à nouveau, une fois dans sa chambre elle enleva ses gants, c'était des gants noir commençant en bas de poignet et s'arrêtant en bas des doigts. Elle les posa sur une commode et invita son frère à s'asseoir sur son lit ._

-Quand ? _Demanda elle en référence à sa sortie._

-Aujourd'hui. _Fit il souriant, il savait que ça lui plairait, il avait passé une grande partie de la soirée et de la nuit à aménager la nouvelle chambre de Rukia, elle n'avait jamais vue la nouvelle maison de son frère ni sa chambre, il lui avait acheté un lit assez bas, des affaire et meubles aménagé, des peluches chappy et toute sorte de choses qu'elle aimait, mais une chose en particulier qui lui plairait. Elle souria et se dirigea vers sa valise. Il lui la pris alors des main._

-Ce n'est pas bon pour ton dos de te baissé, laisse moi faire. _Elle ne pouvait rien dire pour le contredire, elle souffla puis il commença à emballer quelques une de ses affaires. Puis il pris la valise, il savait que Rukia ne voulais pas être assisté, et il l'acceptait, lui laissant une grande partie de son autonomie, mais il y certaines choses qu'il ne pouvais pas la laisser faire. Des choses qu'il ne voyais pas dangereuse pour elle avant. Il soupira se rappelant de l'accident, après cela Rukia s'était fracturé la colonne vertébrale et avait reçu une commotion cérébrale très importante la laissant une semaine dans le coma. Il ne savait pas si elle se réveillerait un jour ou non. Il secoua le souvenir de son esprit et se tourna vers elle. Elle se tenait la tête, Byakuya fut inquiéter du geste._

-Rukia ça va ? _Demanda il en se levant. Elle enleva sa main et souria._

-Oui, je suis juste fatigué je m'endors sur place. _Menti elle, en vraie elle avait une forte migraine mais elle ne voulais pas empêché la sortie, car si ils savaient qu'elle en avait à nouveau il ne la laisserais pas sortir. Il hocha la tête. Il pris sa valise._

-Allons y. _Elle mit sa veste et commença à pousser ses roues et le suivie, elle a rapidement parler avec une infirmière avant de le rejoindre à la voiture. Elle ouvrit la porte mais son frère intervenir._

-Laisse moi t'aider pour ça, la voiture et basse tu aura du mal. _Avant qu'elle ne puisse contester il la leva de son siège et la plaça dans le siège passager. Elle soupira, il prit le fauteuil roulant et le plia avant de le placer à l'arrière. Il s'agissait d'une voiture de sport mais plutôt discrète, Rukia devait avouer qu'elle l'aimait bien dans ses tons gris claire. Il monta à l'avant et mit le contacte._

 _~a suivre~_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2: Liberté retrouvée.**_

 _Le voyage se fit en silence, Rukia ne parlais quasiment pas à cause de la douleur lancinante de sa tête. Ils arrivèrent devant leurs nouvelles maison, elle était assez grande sur deux étages. Avec balcon et cours. Rukia remarqua de suite que l'encadrure de la porte était plus large qu'une porte normal. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil que Byakuya sortie. Elle commença à rouler vers sa nouvelle maison._

-Entre déjà, je vais décharger tes affaires. _Elle acquiesça et entra. Elle visita les différentes pièce, elle remarqua que les meubles étaient tous assez bas, les portes et les allées assez etaient large pour qu'elle puisse y passer sans problème. Elle vit une pièce avec écris ''Rukia'', elle devina que c'était sa chambre, elle ouvrit la porte et entra, ses yeux se quariquillerent dans l'incrédulité. La chambre était peinte dans les ton rose pâle, il y avait une peinture Chappy géante au dessus de son lit, des petite peluche chappy hornais son lit et ses meubles qui étaient tous adaptés à son handicap, il y avait un emplacement pour qu'elle place le fauteuil à côté de son lit, il y avait un poster avec une photo de chappy et juste à côté tout les photo qu'elle avait accroché dans son ancienne chambre était énorme. Elle était choqué mais positivement, cette chambre lui était adapté tout en lui rappelant le moin possible son handicap, elle semblait être une chambre d'ados normal (adorant les chappy) elle remarqua surtout une chose en particulier, il y avait une cage vide par terre, elle remarqua comme une chatière menaient au jardin depuis sa chambre, il y avait une porte qui menait au jardin dans la pièce. Soudain elle vit une forme retourner dans la cage, elle s'approcha et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, il y avait deux lapins un bruns au yeux gris et un noir au yeux vert. Elle se pencha et ouvrit le haut de la cage et caressa le brun mais le noir s'approcha et lui lécha la main, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Avoir des lapins avait toujours été son rêve, leur cage était un paradis, il y avait une petite maison et un panier dans le coin, il y avait un litière et des jouets dans l'autre coin et une petite porte menant à ce qui semblait être leurs parc extérieur, elle regarda par la fenêtre il faisait au moin deux mètre et était couvert._

-Ils te plaisent _? Elle se tourna vers Byakuya, il pouvait voir la lueur dans ses yeux et avait déjà sa réponse. Elle fit demi tour avec son fauteuil et se tourna vers lui._

-Bien sur que oui ! Cette chambre est un rêve éveillé. _Elle s'approcha et mit ses bras autour de sa taille sa tête arrivant à son estomac. Il était rare qu'elle l'étreigne. Il souria et posa sa main sur sa tête._

-Si elle te plaît, c'est le plus important. _Elle hocha juste la tête. Il sentit une humidité croissante sur sa chemise. Il n'entendit que de léger sanglots._ Dit moi juste que c'est de joie. _Elle hocha la tête. Il caressa ses cheveux. Elle recula et essuya ses yeux._

-Merci pour tout nii-sama. _Il souria. Il s'éloigna et poussa soudainement le fauteuil de sa soeur._ Tu m'emmène ou ? _Demanda elle curieuse. Il ne dit rien alors elle attendit. Il approcha d'un ascenseur, elle était choqué de voir un ascenseur dans une maison, mais comme son frère l'a dit, il l'a adapté à son handicap, si il n'était pas la elle n'aurait pas accès à l'étage du dessus. Lorsqu'elle sortit, en haut se trouvait trois salles, un grenier, la chambre de Byakuya et une troisième. À l'étage du dessous il y avait la salle de bain, la salle à manger et cuisine, il y avait aussi la salon et le bureau de Byakuya. Elle s'avança vers la troisième salle et entra, il s'agissait d'une salle de dessin, la plus grande passion de la jeune fille. Elle regarda émerveillé, il y avait des tableau vierge, des feutre à l'alcool, crayons, acrylique, à l'eau et toute sorte de matériels. Elle s'avança encore suivi par son frère, elle était choqué, elle pensait qu'il aurait oublié que c'était sa passion mais bien sur que non._

-J'ai mon bureau il n'y a aucune raisons que tu n'ai pas aussi ta petite pièce, et puis cette salle était vide. _Il haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce la laissant seule._

 _Les heures passèrent jusqu'au repas, la journée avait été occupé avec l'installation de la jeune fille et les discussions entre frères et soeur. Byakuya cuisina le repas tranquillement pendant que Rukia regardais la télé. Byakuya avait beau être l'un des hommes les plus puissant du pays, il n'était pas très riche ne voulant pas être différent des autres, la famille Kuchiki était très riche. Rukia elle n'était pas connue dans cette famille, et puis elle avait peur que si on apprenait que la prochaine héritière de l'entreprise était une handicapé, Byakuya aurais honte d'elle. Elle soupire et s'enfonça dans son siège. Elle en oubliait que Byakuya était cette homme d'affaires quand il était avec elle, à ses moment se n'était plus qu'un frère aimant et attentionné._

-A table. _Rukia se tourna et arriva à table._

-Merci. _Elle commença à manger dans le silence. Elle pris ses médicaments une fois fini, toujours dans le silence, surtout à cause de la migraine de Rukia qui ne s'était que seulement un peu atténué, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre._

-Tu devrais aller te coucher, il est tard tu dois être fatiguée, et puis demain sera une longue journée. _Fit il d'une voix sincère et douce. Il était vraie que Rukia était épuisée. La journée avait été longue. Elle hocha la tête fatigué par la douleur. Le chef Kuchiki voyais son épuisement, il s'approcha du fauteuil et la poussa jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle ne dit rien et le laissa faire une fois dans sa chambre il la leva et l'installa dans le lit. Il s'éloigna et revenis avec un pyjama qu'il posa devant elle._

 _-_ Repose toi bien. _Fit il en caressa ses cheveux._

-Merci nii-sama. Toi aussi. _Il sortit de la pièce. Elle se changea dans son pyjama puis alla vers sa table de nuit et sortit un puissant anti-douleur que Unohana lui avait donné en cas de forte douleur évitant d'avoir à nouveau …_

-Une crise… _Murmura elle._ Je veux... J'espère ne pas en avoir une ici, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter. _Elle soupira elle pris le médicament et se coucha. Elle pouvait voir la lumière allumée dans le salon et les pas de son frère, il était encore en train de travailler. Rukia s'en voulait elle s'en voulait d'apporter du travail supplémentaire à son frère. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit._

 _Le lendemain matin_

-Hey debout … _Elle entendait murmurer._

Rukia… _Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux à la voix douce de son frère. Il souria quand elle se réveilla._ Bonjour Rukia. _Elle se leva en position assise et frotta ses yeux. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avais pas dormi dans son lit, il s'y sentait tellement mieux qu'au centre. Encore plus quand son frère la réveillai._

-Bonjour nii-sama. _Elle souria._

-Les petit déjeuner est prêt tu devrais manger. _Elle hocha la tête, remarquant avec soulagement que son mal de tête avait disparu. Byakuya se leva et sortit de la pièce en passant sa main sur ses cheveux corbeau par le même instant. Elle regardait son pyjama avec la tête de chappy. Elle souria c'était un cadeau de son frère. Après s'être préparer elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger, il n'était que sept heure du matin, alors Byakuya n'allait pas tarder à partir au travail. Elle mangea silencieusement avant d'aller s'habiller. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait pris à faire seule. Quand elle arriva au salon il était 8 heures passer. Mais son frère était assis dans la canapé à regarder la télévision. Elle s'avança._

-Tu ne va pas travailler ? _Demanda elle. Il se tourna vers elle les bras appuyé à l'arrière du canapé._

-Non, je suis mon propre patron et j'ai prévenu que je prenais 3 jours de repos. _Elle regarda choqué._

-Mais- _Elle fut coupé par le noble levant sa main pour la faire taire._

-C'est moi qui l'ai voulue quel serait l'intérêt que tu vienne si tu es tout le temps seule. _Elle souria._ D'ailleurs quelqu'un passera à la maison un peu plus tard. _Elle se demandait de qui il s'agissait mais elle se contenta d'hocher la tête se demandant de qui il s'agissait. Elle poussa les roues du siège jusque dans sa chambre, elle bloqua le siège et s'asseya délicatement par terre. Elle ouvrit la cage des lapins et ses derniers se dirigèrent vers elle. Un grimpant sur ses jambes mais elle ne pouvait pas le sentir, même si il l'a griffait, l'autre léchant sa main. Elle regarda le brun pensif._

-Je vais t'appeler Fripouille _Elle se tourna vers l'autre._ Et toi se sera Chappy. _Elle souria et se coucha par terre levant la lapin sur sa tête avant de le poser sur sa poitrine, elle le caressa et il aplatissa sa tête sur ses côtes. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire car l'autre semblait jaloux. Il grimpa sur elle et mit sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle les enleva et se tourna sur le côté les regardant gambadé sur leurs pâte._

-Libre de courir ou l'on veut… _Pensa elle nostalgique. Même si ont ne le pensais pas, se tenir debout, marcher mais surtout courir lui manquait énormément._

-Que fais tu couchée par terre _? Elle se tourna et vit son frère au pas de la porte la regardant avec amusement. Elle était couché au milieu des lapins à même le sol. Elle se releva assise._

-Rien de spécial je jouais avec eux. _Elle poussa les lapins dans la cage en poussant leurs popotin dans cette dernière, l'un protesta, mais elle ferma la cage. Elle s'apprêtait à s'appuyer pour monter sur son lit, mais Byakuya pris son bras sur ses épaules et l'a soutenue avant de l'aider à se placer dans la fauteuil roulant. Rukia allait rétorqué quand soudain quelqu'un sonna. Son frère partie à la sonnette. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrirent et une voix de femme accompagné de celle d'un homme, mais surtout, elle connaissait ses voix. Elle poussa ses roues et alla dans le salon. La, elle vit sa meilleure amie et son meilleur ami en dehors du centre._

-Renji ? Rangiku ? _Les deux se tournèrent vers elle. Avant d'avoir une expression choqué._

-Rukia… _Murmura Rangiku un regard triste. Elle s'approcha et se mit à genoux devant elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras._

-J'avais tellement peur, tu a disparu soudainement du lycée sans un mot. _Rukia souria, un sourire d'excuse. Rangiku se recula et elle regarda Renji et Matsumoto._

-Qu'est ce que tu a _?_ Est ce que tu est ? _Fit Renji fébrilement. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête._

-Je suis désolé j'ai cassé mon téléphone pendant l'accident et j'ai perdu tous mes numéro et après je suis resté à l'hôpital puis au centre de rééducation 7 jours sur 7. C'est ma première sortie depuis accident. _Elle même avait un regard triste, Byakuya était partie, la laissant seule avec ses amis._

-Je suis tellement désolée Rukia… _Renji connaissait la Kuchiki depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ils avaient grandi ensembles, mais la voir la dans un siège roulant, il ne s'y était jamais préparer. Rangiku elle connaissait la jeune fille depuis un peu moin longtemps. Mais ça lui faisait le même choque. La jeune fille privée de sa liberté de mouvement. Ils avaient reçu un appel en Byakuya qui leurs a expliqué que Rukia était à la maison, qu'elle avait eu un accident, et qu'il aimerait bien qu'elle voit enfin ses amis. Mais jamais elle ne s'attendait à ça. Elle se mit à genoux devant Rukia et posa une main sur sa joue._

-Ne t'en fait ce n'est pas pour ca que quelque chose changera entre nous. _Elle regarda Renji avec espoir._

-Tu crois vraiment ça Rukia. _Il ria._ Jamais quelque chose comme ça brisera notre amitié au contraire petite tête. _Il tapa légèrement sa tête._ Alors enlève moi ce regard déprimé. _Elle souria enfin._

 _-_ Merci. _Elle s'avança avec le siège vers lui._

-Tu à l'air encore plus petite comme ça. _Elle fit la moue._

-Fait gaffe car mon poing est juste à la hauteur parfaite. _Elle souria méchamment._ Pile a à la bonne hauteur. _Renji déglutie tenant à sa virilité._

-Hey les amoureux ne vous battez pas. _Fit la voix coquine de la jeune femme au cheveux vénitien._

-Ont est pas amoureux ! _Crièrent ils à l'unisson. Rangiku se contenta de sourire en haussant les épaules._

-Sinon quand va tu revenir au lycée ? _Demanda Renji en s'asseyant sur le canapé._

-Pas avant 6 mois. _Renji regarda tristement._

-Tu nous manque tous. _Rukia le coupa._

-A ce sujet ne leurs dites rien, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait des rumeurs en mon absence. _Elle s'avança vers eux._

-Bien sur ne t'en fait pas ma puce. _La femme aîné caressa ses cheveux toute en étant debout à côté d'elle._

-Sinon comment a tu été depuis se jours ? _Demanda l'homme au cheveux rouges._

-Hum… toujours mieux si ont peux d'écrire… j'ai passé une majeur partie de mon temps à m'habituer au handicap. _Elle montra ses gants._ Rouler le fauteuil correctement, s'habituer à ne pas utiliser ses jambes et tout le tralala. _Elle avait appris à prendre son handicap de façon légère._

-Je vois ça a du être dure… _Murmura Rangiku. Rukia pencha sa tête en arrière et regarda la jeune femme derrière elle._

-C'est du passé pour le moment. _Rukia souria._

 _Après quelques heures de discussion, Renji et Matsumoto avait dû rentrer chez eux, il était bientôt l'heure du repas. Elle alla dans sa chambre, sur son ordi. Soudain son frère entra dans la chambre après plusieurs minutes. Il portait une vestes et des chaussures ._

-Tu sors ? _Demanda la jeune fille handicapée en se tournant vers lui._

-Nous sortons, prépare toi ont va aller mangé dans un restaurant . _Elle regarda légèrement étonné._

-Mais et votre - _Il la coupa à nouveau._

-Prépare toi juste ne t'occupe pas de ça. _Il lui souria. Elle pris une veste et mit ses chaussures._

 _Une fois arrivée au restaurant Byakuya entra toute en poussant le fauteuil de sa jeune sœur._

-Bonjour. _Fit le serveur en s'inclinant._

-J'ai réservé une table pour deux au nom de Kuchiki. _Le jeune homme semblait se raidir au nom, c'était un restaurant prestigieux le nom de Kuchiki ne passait pas inaperçu._

-Oui, suivez moi. _Ils arrivèrent à une table ou le serveur enleva un siège laissant la place pour Rukia, beaucoup de gens regardant la jeune fille avec curiosité et empathie, elle passa outre les regards, sûrement dû au fait qu'un ''déchets'' de la société comme une handicapé était avec Kuchiki Byakuya._

-Ignore les. _Rukia regarda son frère et hocha la tête._ Que veux tu mangé ? _Elle pris le menu et le lis. Après avoir enfin commander._

-Comment étaient tes journées au centre ? _Rukia se tourna vers lui, surprise, il n'était pas du genre a posé des questions sur sa vie._

-Bien disont que c'était dur au départ mais j'ai tenue grâce à toi. _Elle lui souria._

-Je me rend compte que j'aurais dû venir te voir plus souvent, j'étais tellement coincé dans mon réveil que je n'en suis pas rendu compte. _Souffla il._

-Non, tu n'a rien à te reprocher, je ne dois pas être un poids pour toi… _Elle soupira._ Juste ne t'en veux pas à cause de moi s'il te plaît. _Byakuya semblait regardé tristement. Rukia elle était heureuse d'être ici, de faire une sortie avec son frère, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mangé dehors encore moi sortir avec son frère. Ça semblait commun mais pas pour elle._

 _La soirée avait été un bonheur pure pour Rukia, passé une soirée privilégiez avec son frère. Une fois dans la voiture Rukia commenca à nouveau à ressentir des mots de tête. Elle essaya d'avoir un visage stoïque malgré la douleur. Une fois à la maison elle alla vers sa chambre._

-Je suis fatiguée je vais déjà me coucher. _Il hocha la tête._

-Repose toi bien Rukia. À demain. _Demain était son dernier jours ici, demain soir elle devra retourner au centre. Elle se changea et s'appuya sur ses bras pour se mettre dans le lit, mais la douleur était de plus en plus puissante. Elle essaya de passer outre. Et finalement réussit à s'endormir._

 _Elle se réveilla tard dans la nuit, la douleur était juste insupportable, elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait réussi à dormir ou savoir quel heure il était. Elle n'arrivait pas à formée de penser cohérentes._

-Pas une crise… pas maintenant. _Pensa elle en fermant les yeux douloureusement. Elle se tenait la tête d'une main, sa respiration en haillons. La douleur était horrible, tout son corp la faisait souffrir. Même ces jambes._

-Nii-sama… _Pensa elle en fermant les yeux, les larmes dans ses yeux._ Nii-sama… s'il te plaît .. _Pensa elle encore une fois. Elle était tellement prise dans la douleur, qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre ouverte._ Nii-sama… _Murmura elle._

 _~A suivre~_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3: Réalisation.**_

Chute calme toi je suis la. _Elle fut choqué d'entendre la voix de son frère. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le vit assis à côté d'elle tenant sa main dans la sienne, il caressa ses cheveux et semblait très inquiète angoissé même._ Rukia tu m'entend ? _Elle voulut répondre mais elle avait trop mal pour entendre le moindre son, même la voix douce de son frère était un enfer pour elle. Le Kuchiki regarda sa soeur inquiet. Sa respiration était courte et saccadé, elle semblait souffrir, il savait qu'elle refaisait une crise. Rukia sentit une légère piqure dans son bras mais tout son corps était endolori par la douleur._

-Tien bon… _C'est la première fois que Rukia entendit la voix brisée de son frère._ L'ambulance arrive… _Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Son frère avait enlevé son gilet et posé sur elle car elle tremblait de froid._ S'il te plaît Rukia… _Malheureusement elle sentit sa conscience s'estomper, la douleur enfin disparaître._

 _ **Plus tôt.**_

 _Byakuya était dans son bureau, il regarda l'heure, il était deux heures du matin passer, mais il était encore en train de travailler. Il fut sortit de ses papiers lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement venir de la chambre de sa sœur qui était juste à côté. Il préféra vérifié que c'était juste un rêve. Il entra mais remarqua de suite la respiration courte de la jeune fille, elle était en sueur et agité._

-Nii-sama… _L'entendit il appelée désespérément. Il s'approcha et prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle semblait souffrir._

-Chut… Calme toi je suis la… _Essaya il de la réconforter._ Elle fait un crise. _Réalisa il avec horreur lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'ouvrait quasiment pas les yeux et qu'elle ne lui répondit pas._ Rukia tu m'entend ? _Il commença à paniquer intérieurement lorsqu'elle ne lui répondit pas. Il pris une seringue dans le bureau de la jeune fille, et injecta son contenue dans son bras. Puis il pris son téléphone. Une fois fini il retourna son attention à sa sœur._ Tien bon… l'ambulance arrive. _Il tenait sa main essayant de la calmer toute en caressant ses cheveux. Il voyait qu'elle tremblait de froid, alors il enleva son gilet et le posa sur son corps recroquevillé. Il remarqua aussi qu'elle semblait s'affaiblir, sa respiration ralentissait enfin, mais trop, elle semblait quasiment inexistante, il attrapa son poignet et mesura son pouls très lent._ S'il te plaît Rukia... _Il pris sa main pâle et la posa contre son front. Il avait peur, rare sont les fois où il resentait la peur. Il regarda la jeune fille maintenant inconsciente devant lui._ Ne m'abandonne pas… _Puis le reste fut flou l'ambulance arriva ._

 _Il était maintenant assis, là, devant le lit de sa soeur endormi, elle était relié à un moniteur cardiaque et au perfusions. Unohana avait enfin réussi à la stabiliser. Il regardait son visage pâle. Cette chambre, ses bruits, cette sensation.. tout lui rappelait se jours la._

 _ **Flash back, quelques mois plus tôt.**_

 _Byakuya était à son travail et sa sœur état partie à l'école. Comme tous les jours il remplissait les papiers, quand soudain son téléphone sonna. Il le décrocha nonchalamment._

-Kuchiki Byakuya. J'écoute. _Fit il comme à son habitude._

-Bonjour vous êtes bien le frère et tuteur de Kuchiki Rukia ? _Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils._

-Oui, pourquoi ? _Demanda il._

-Veuillez nous rejoindre le plus rapidement possible à l'hôpital, votre petite soeur a eu un grave accident _,_ nous vous expliqueront tout à sur place. _Son cœur semblait loupé un battement, il avait l'impression que le temps venait de s'arrêté._

\- Je me dépêche _. Fit il juste avant de raccrocher. Il mit sa veste et partit directement à sa voiture._

 _Une fois à l'hôpital, il alla voir à l'accueil ou ont lui avais dit que Rukia était en réanimation pédiatrique. Lorsqu'il arriva une femme médecin semblait l'attendre._

-Kuchiki Byakuya _? Il hocha la tête. La femme l'approcha rapidement._

-Que c'est il passé ? Comment va elle ? _Sont inquiétude pris le dessus._

-Bonjour je suis le docteur Unohana. Rukia a été renversé par une voiture il y a moin d'une heure elle a été grièvement blessé. Nous avons besoin de votre autorisation pour l'opéré. D'après les dernières examen ça colonne vertébrale est brisé, elle souffre d'une commotion cérébrale et d'hémorragie interne. Nous avons réussi à la stabiliser assez pour qu'on puisse tenter une opération. _Byakuya regarda choqué._

-Faite ce que vous pouvez pour la sauver. _Il signa le papier._

-Merci, je vous expliquerai tout plus en détails après l'opération. _Et avec cela la femme partie. Il était seul dans le couloir sachant qu'à quelques mètre sa sœur était entrain de lutter pour la vie. Ce matin elle était en pleine forme et vigoureuse, et si soudainement elle était à l'hôpital mourante. Il resta debout, attendant des nouvelles, il savait juste qu'elle était actuellement au bloc opératoire. Il avait peur, peur de la perdre comme il avait perdu Hisana._

-Rukia tien bon. _Il sera son bras dans l'angoisse. Il le savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé jusqu'à qu'il vit Unohana l'approcher, elle lui souria un sourire tendre._

-Comment va elle ? _Demanda il hâtivement._

-Elle est sortie d'affaire, les hémorragies les plus importantes ont été arrêté, son état s'est stabilisé, elle est sortie d'affaire. _Il soupira soulagé._ Mais… _Elle avait un air grave maintenant._ La commotion cérébrale qu'elle a reçu à été très importante… Malheureusement, suite à cela elle est tombée dans un profond coma… Je ne pourrai pas vous dire quand elle se réveillera si elle le fait… _Byakuya ne dit rien attendant la suite avec anxiété._ Et sa colonne a été brisé, affectant la moelle épinière, il y a de forte chance pour qu'elle soit paraplégique… paralysié des membres inférieurs. _Le jeune homme ne savait pas comment assumer tout ça, ce matin même Rukia était en pleine forme et maintenant elle était dans le coma sans peut être jamais se réveiller et si elle le faisait elle serait paraplégique. Il sentit la main d'Unohana sur son épaule._

-Je suis désolée… Vous pouvez aller la voir elle est dans sa sa chambre… _Il ne dit rien et hocha juste la tête. Quand il entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille elle était couché dans un lit blanc, un moniteur et des perfusions relié à son petit corps, elle avait des bandage un peu partout et un petit corset autour de son ventre et sa poitrine. Il s'approcha du lit, il pris sa main dans la sienne la plaçant sur son front._

-Rukia… _Cela semblait un appel désespéré pour la jeune fille inconsciente._ Réveil toi… _Une seul larmes coula sur sa joue depuis bien longtemps, depuis la mort d'Hisana._

 _Chaque jours depuis l'accident, qui avait eu lui il y a maintenant une semaine, Byakuya venait voir sa petite soeur, elle était toujours dans le coma. Il entra dans la pièce et mit des fleurs dans un pot, des bleuets, les fleures préféré de Rukia, à côté du pot se trouvait une petite peluche chappy. Il se mit à côté du lit et pris sa main dans la sienne._

-La maison semble si vide sans ta présence… _Il souffla._ Réveil toi vite Rukia… _Après quelques heure il partie._

 _Le lendemain était pareil, et les jours suivants aussi, jusqu'au jours fatidique._

 _Il entra dans la pièce. Et sans un mot s'asseya près de son lit après avoir changé les fleures. Il soupira et pris sa main dans la sienne. À son plus grand choque. Il sentit la petite main de Rukia serrer la sienne. Il se recula et vit ses paupières trembler. Il se leva rapidement et alla chercher Unohana._

-Elle se réveille… _Fit Unohana avec un sourire après avoir examiné la jeune fille._ Elle se réveillera sûrement dans la nuit. _Byakuya était tellement soulagée._

-Merci. _Fit il à la femme qui avait sauvée la jeune fille la plus précieuse pour lui._

-Je vous en prie, appelez moi quand elle ouvrira les yeux. _Il acquiesça et la femme au cheveux corbeau partie._

 _Plus tard dans la nuit, il était resté à ses côtés tout se temps, tenant sa main dans la sienne. Il entendit un gémissement et vit sa sœur s'agiter, il l'a regarda et remarqua que ses yeux commencèrent à s'ouvrir. Elle semblait perdu._

-Hey… _Murmura il doucement en se levant, il passa le dos de sa main sur sa joue. Elle semblait avoir peur, rien d'étonnant._ Doucement… tu es à l'hôpital…

 _Rukia regardait son frères, elle avait peur, elle ne sentait pas ses jambes, elle avait mal partout, elle se rappelle juste d'une voiture fonçant vers elle puis plus rien._

-Nii-sama… ? _Murmura elle d'une voix rauque. Elle était tellement rassuré par sa présence . Elle voulut s'asseoir mais son frère la repoussa délicatement dans le lit, une douleur la saisissant quand elle s'était redressé, elle sentait quelque chose autour de sa taille. Elle voulut bouger ses jambes, mais n'y arriva pas, elle ne sentait rien._

-Je… je n'arrive pas bougé mes jambe… _Murmura elle terrorisé, elle sentie juste les bras de Byakuya l'encerclement, sa tête dans le creux de son cou. ._

-Nous affronteront cela ensemble… _Murmura son frère. Avec ça Rukia sentit des larmes piqués ces yeux et les laissa tomber….._

 _..._

 _Depuis se jours la jeune fille avait affronté don handicape au quotidien, Byakuya était tellement fière d'elle._

 _Lorsque Rukia repris conscience et ouvrit les yeux, elle vit en premier un plafond blanc, elle entendait des bips répétitif et le bruit du goutte à goutte. Elle se retourna et remarqua une perfusion à son bras. Elle remarqua que la douleur n'était plus présente, elle se sentait groggy sûrement à cause des analgésique. Elle se tourna doucement, la chambre était sombre mais elle pouvait voir avec surprise la silhouette de son frère endormi, tenant sa main pâle dans la sienne. Elle souria et se leva doucement en veillant à ne pas le réveillé. Délicatement elle enleva sa main de la sienne, il ne se réveilla pas_

-Il doit être vraiment épuisé pour ne pas se réveiller, il a du me veillé. _Réalisa elle tristement, elle se glissa dans son fauteuil placé à côté de son lit et sortit de sa chambre. Elle avait débrancher le moniteur et placé la perfusion sur son fauteuil, elle alla dans la cours extérieur, elle avait besoin d'air et les couloirs n'était pas très surveillé à cette heure de la nuit. Elle avait l'habitude d'être à l'hôpital à cause de ses crises. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et sûrement pas la dernière, maintenant pour elle, se réveillée à l'hôpital n'avais rien de choquant._

-Tu ne devrais pas être sortie de ton lit. _Rukia se tourna et vit Unohana regardant d'un regard plus sérieux qu'à son habitude._

-Je me sent bien. _Fit la jeune fille. La femme médecin s'approcha._

-Peut être, mais dois je te rappeller qu'il y a moin de 48 heures tu a fait une très grave crise. _Unohana s'asseya sur un banc à côté de Rukia et souffla._ Tu sais bien que tes crise son du à cause des connexions de ton cerveau… alors tu sais aussi que la migraine et le premier symptômes. Pourquoi n'en a tu pas parler à ton frère avant d'arriver jusqu'à la crise. _Rukia haussa les épaules._

-Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter pour ça. _Fit elle en regardant le ciel étoilé._

-Rukia… tu sais que ses crises peuvent avoir un effet très grave si ton médicament ne t'es pas injecté de suite, comme par exemple retombé dans le coma ou pire. Heureusement que ton frère a eu le bon réflexe de te le donner de suite. _Elle souffla._ Tu devra retourner au centre des ta sortie de l'hôpital. Pour le moment ton état à été stabilisé, et ton scanner n'a montré aucun dégât cérébrale, mais c'est pour ton bien. _La femme pouvait voir la déception dans les yeux de la jeune fille, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas le choix._ Tu a besoin de repos, il est tard tu devrais dormir. _Elle alla derrière le fauteuil de la jeune fille et le poussa. Rukia ne dit rien, plongée dans ses pensées._

-Rukia. _Elle leva les yeux et vit son frère en face d'elle il soupira apparemment soulagé._

-Je vous la confie, elle a besoin de repos. _Fit la femme médecin avant de s'éloigner, laissant les deux Kuchiki ensemble._

-Tu ne devrais pas partir comme ça de ta chambre. _Fit Byakuya en l'approchant._

-Tu avait l'air épuisé, alors j'ai préféré ne pas te réveiller. _Rukia le regarda dans ses yeux acier et pouvais y lire l'inquiétude et le soulagement._

-Idiote. _Elle le regarda étonné._ La prochaine fois que tu ne te sent pas bien dit le moi de suite n'attend pas que je le découvre. _Il se mit à genoux devant elle._ C'est un ordre. _Même si sa voix paraissait sec, elle savait que c'était surtout de l'inquiétude. La jeune fille se contenta de détourner le regard. Byakuya soupira et se releva._ Allons à ta chambre _. Fit il d'une voix beaucoup plus douce. Il l'a poussa jusqu'à cette dernière. Après quoi il l'aidaient à s'installer dans son lit._ Essaye de te reposer. Je reviendrais te voir demain matin. _Il se pencha et embrassa son front. Elle resta silencieuse._

-Merci… _Murmura elle enfin, après que son grand frère ait quitté la pièce._

 _Plus tard dans la nuit elle se réveilla quand elle entendit du bruit dans sa chambre, elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua de la lumière venant du couloir par la porte entre ouverte. Elle se tourna et regarda à sa gauche elle vit Unohana près de ses perfusions._

-Unohana ? _Demanda elle encore semi endormie._

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. _La femme médecin souria._ Je suis juste venue vérifier comment tu allais. À partir de demain je retourne au centre. _Unohana est médecin au centre de rééducation, normalement elle n'a rien à voir avec l'hôpital, mais Rukia étant sa patiente elle s'était déplacé à l'hôpital pour s'occuper d'elle dans ce lieux médicale._

-Je vous remercie de vous être déplacés. _Rukia se mit en position assise._

-Il est tard rendort toi. _Rukia acquiesça._

-Ont se voit au centre quand tu sortira. _La femme lui souria et sortit de la pièce._

 _Rukia se rendormit alors._

 _La jeune fille ne vit juste que deux lumière allant à pleine vitesse vers elle._

 _-_ Non. _Fit elle en se relevant dans son lit. Haletante, elle tenait sa tête avec une main_

-Rukia ? _Entendit elle, elle se tourna et vit son frère se relever à côté de son lit._

-Nii-sama… _Murmura elle. Ce était qu'un rêve, se disait elle._ Ce n'est rien, juste un mauvais rêve. _Elle força un sourire._ Aujourd'hui on m'a dit que je pouvais sortir. _Elle regarda l'heure._ Mais en faite que fais tu ici aussi tôt ? _Demanda elle en regardant son frère qui lui souria._

-Je suis venue avant d'aller travailler. _Son sourire disparu._ Je vais devoir partir quatre jours en voyage d'affaire. Alors bien sûr nous ne pourrons pas nous voir. _Fit il d'un air de culpabilité._

-Ne t'en fait pas, je ne serais pas toute seule et ce n'est que 4 jours, cette aprèm je retournerais au centre et ça ira, voilà tout, vraiment tu n'a pas à t'en faire pour ça. _Il regarda, pas très confiant._

-Très bien, si il y a quoi que ce soit dit le moi. _Elle hocha la tête._

-Il va bientôt être l'heure, je tenais à te dire au revoir avant de partir. _Il se pencha et embrassa son front._ Ne te force pas trop.

-Ne t'en fait pas. _Elle lui souria sincèrement._ A dans quatre jours. _Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et partie._

 _Elle se prépara pour rentré au centre ._

 _Une fois enfin de retour au centre elle était dans sa chambre, elle n'avais vue personne. Elle soupira elle était tellement bien chez son frère, mais ça avait été tellement court. Tout ça à cause de ses crises. Elle soupira d'agacement. Elle poussa ses roues et alla dans sa salle de bain privée, elle se regarda dans le miroir._

-Poirquoo s'occupe il tellement de moi ? _Elle passa une main sur le miroir._ Une jeune fille handicapée qui n'est rien comparé au chef de l'une des plus grande société. Héritier d'une immense fortune. _Elle resserra sa main._ Et il s'inquiète pour une simple fille enfermé dans un centre et incapable de se débrouiller seule. _Elle regarda ses jambes._ Juste parce qu'elles ne veulent plus bouger nii-sama doit toujours s'inquiéter, être ici. Je ne suis qu'un boulet. Sa sœur qui n'est rien à côté de lui, même avant cette accident, mais au final, au moin avant il n'avait pas s'occuper de moi. Tout ça cause d'un accident stupide! _Cria elle dans la frustration en donnant un coup dans ses jambes. Les larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle se recroquevilla._ Je suis tellement stupide ! _Depuis le jours de sa crise elle se sentait tellement honteuse. Elle était mal, même si elle le cachait, elle l'a été depuis l'accident, mais cette crise avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase._ Je dois me calmer… _Murmura elle. Elle pris de profondes inspirations et releva son visage._

-Ro...Rouquia ? _Entendit elle d'une voix brouillons qu'elle reconnu de suite. Elle ne répondit pas et essuya ses yeux avant d'ouvrir la porte._

-Hey Ichigo. _Salua elle. Il lui souria, elle savait qu'il pouvait lire sur les lèvres même si il préférait le language des signe._

 _(Lorsque les dialogue sont entre ''guillemets'' cela veut dire que c'est en langue des signe)_

-''J'ai entendue que tu a été a l'hôpital'' _Fit il en language des signe, lui et elle avait tout les deux Unohana comme médecin, même si elle n'était pas son médecin attitré, si personne n'était là elle était toujours à sa disposition, bien sûr elle savait parler le language des signe, car il fallait s'adapter au nombreux handicapes dans le centre._

-''Ce n'est rien de grave, juste une légère crise ne t'inquiète pas''. _Lui répondit elle souriante. Il était sourd pas idiot loin de la, il pouvait parfaitement voir ses yeux rougis._

-''Pourquoi pleure tu ?'' _Elle regarda choqué._

-''Rien de grave, d'accord ? Juste des mauvais souvenirs.'' _Il acquiesça d'un air incertain._

''On m'a dit que je vais bientôt pouvoir partir, je suis content et un peu désorienté, ici tout le monde me comprend, ce qui n'est pas le cas de la société normal.'' _Il s'asseya sur le lit de Rukia._

-''Ne t'en fait pas, tu a Ishin et tes deux petites soeur jumelle, je suis d'accord qu'elle peuvent être très fusionnelle, mais elles seront la pour toi, et ne t'intéresse pas de l'avis des gens extérieur. Ce qui compte c'est ton entourage, les gens qui t'aime. Je suis contente pour toi que tu soit assez autonome pour pouvoir enfin quitter le centre, et puis tu ne sera pas perdu, ton père est médecin _.'' Il roula des yeux et soupira._

-''Ce vieux ne peux même pas s'occuper de lui seule'' _Elle ria._

-"Tu ne pense pas ce que tu dit" _Il souria._

-''Ont ce voit plus tard?'' _Elle acquiesça._ ''A plus''

 _Elle retourna dans sa chambre et soupira, un souvent la hantait, se jours fatidique…_

 _~A suivre~_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4: Le jours où tout a changé.**_

 _Rukia se promenait tranquillement dans la rue, les écouteurs sur ses oreilles, les mains dans les poches, elle venait de finir ses cours, elle avait prévu d'aller se prendre un petite truc a mangé avant de rentrée voir Byakuya, si jamais il ne travaillais pas. Elle s'arrêta au passage piétons et regarda le feu vert pour les piétons, elle s'avança, la musique passant tranquillement dans ses oreils, malheureusement elle n'entendit et ne remarqua pas la voiture allant droit sur elle, elle vit des phares et tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir la voiture à moin d'un mètre d'elle, avant qu'elle ne sache se qui se passe elle sentait une douleur traversé tout son corps puis juste des voix._

-Appeler une ambulance _! Une jeune femme approcha le corp inerte de la jeune fille, il avait du sang partout._ Tu m'entends ? _Demanda elle hâtivement._

 _Rukia ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait,, elle ressentait une douleur sourde à la tête mais surtout elle ne sentait plus ses jambe, elle n'arrivait pas à les bouger. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et vit une jeune femme au cheveux accroché, à genoux à côté d'elle._

-Voila reste avec moi, je suis médecin surtout ne t'endort pas. _La jeune femme rassura l'adolescente._ N'essaye pas de bouger. _La femme voyais le sang un peu partout elle savait que l'état de la jeune fille était critique. Elle voyais surtout le sang coulant d'une entaille assez profonde sur sa tête._ Comment t'appelle tu ? _Rukia était complètement perdu elle savait qu'elle venait d'être renversée mais rien d'autre._

-Ru..Rukia… _Murmura elle. La femme lui souria._

-Très bien Rukia, sait tu quel jours nous sommes ? _La Kuchiki était perdu par la question._

-Ma-Mardi... ? _Fit elle, elle vit la femme froncé les sourcils._

-Tu sais où tu es ? _Rukia essaya tant bien que mal d'assemblée son esprit._

-Devant le lycée ? _Murmura elle. La femme avait un regard inquiet soudainement._

-Tres bien. _Elle pris sa veste et la posa sur le corps de la jeune fille._

-Combien vois tu de doigts. _Rukia commençais à douter des questions. La jeune femme montrait deux doigt._

-... 4... _Rukia était complètement déboussolé, une vague de douleur la submergea._

-Reste avec moi, les secours arrive bientôt. _La femme se tourna vers le jeune homme qui était en contacte avec les secours._

-Dite leurs que la victime à une commotion cérébrale importante. _Mais Rukia ne comprenait pas ce que la passante disait. Son monde devenait sombre._

-Rukia reste avec moi. _Elle sentie sa main être prise et une main sur son poignet semblant mesurer son pouls._

-Dite leurs de se dépêcher ! _Elle entendit la voix désespérer de la femme._

-Nii-sama… _Murmura elle._

 _La jeune femme regarda la figure inconsciente, elle était couché sur le côté et avait de nombreux bouts de verre dans ses jambe et le bas de son dos, la femme médecin avait essayé de ne pas inquiétée la filette. Mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas les avoir sentie. Elle espérait pour l'adolescente que c'était juste le choque. L'ambulance arriva rapidement._

 _Sa conscience repris doucement le dessus, elle n'entendait que les bip répétitif des machines, Elle gémissait et s'agita. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit son frère, tout les souvenirs de l'accident lui revenirent._

-Hey… _Murmura doucement son frère en se levant, il passa le dos de sa main sur sa joue. Elle était terrorisée elle ne savait pas où elle était, ou ce qui c'était passer_ Doucement _…_ tu es à l'hôpital…

 _La jeune fille se calma au sons de la voix apaisante de son frère, elle avait mal partout, son dos, sa tête, ses bras, partout sauf à un endroit, ses jambes, elle n'arrivait pas à les bouger et ne ressentait rien._

-Nii-sama… ? _Murmura elle d'une voix rauque. Elle se sentait tellement rassuré par sa présence . Elle voulut s'asseoir mais il la repoussa délicatement dans le lit, une douleur la saisissant quand elle s'était redressé, elle sentait quelque chose autour de sa taille. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que c'était_

-Je… je n'arrive pas bougé mes jambe… _Murmura elle terrorisé, elle sentie juste les bras de Byakuya l'encerclement, sa tête dans le creux de son cou._

-Non… Pensa t'elle horrifiée. Mais au vue de sa réaction ça ne peux… ça ne peut être que ça la seule explication… non… _Réalisa elle avec horreur._ Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas avec moi ? _Murmura elle..._

-Nous affronteront cela ensemble… _Murmura son frère. Avec ça Rukia sentit des larmes piqués ces yeux et les laissa tomber, elle restera son emprise sur son frère et pleura dans son épaule, elle ne sentait plus du tout se jambe, elle ne les bougeait plus._

-Pourquoi moi…?...

 _Elle se réveilla en se sursaut se rendant compte qu'elle s'était endormi._

-Un rêve… _Murmura elle._ Toujours le même souvenir… _Elle soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Elle se recoiffa rapidement._

-Entrer. _Unohana entra alors dans la pièce, souriant doucement à la jeune fille._

-Comment va tu ? _Rukia haussa les épaules._

-Ça peux aller, je n'ai plus aucuns symptômes de la crise. _Unohana s'approcha._

-Nous avons avancé ta date de sortie malgré ta crise. Pour ça nous allons te donner des médicaments plus puissant et tu n'aura plus le choix de les prendre librement ou non. _La femme avait un regard plutôt sévère._

-Ma date de sortie avancé ? _Demanda elle surprise._

-Oui tu a fait d'énormes progrès en 6 mois, tu a appris ce dont tu avais besoin, nous n'avons plus rien à t'apprendre. Tu a besoin de reprendre tes activités d'adolescente normal. Tes blessures sont complètement cicatrisés. _La jeune femme s'essaya sur la chaise de bureau de Rukia. Cette dernière remarqua que la femme médecin était vêtue d'habits civil avec une blouse blanche, et ceux depuis qu'elle était rentrée de l'hôpital._ Tu n'a plus de séquelles motrice ou de mouvements incontrôlé. Je pense que ce que tu a besoin maintenant c'est d'air libre, ton frère m'a dit que tu était beaucoup plus détendue à la maison. _La femme au cheveux de jais souria doucement._ Ta sortie est prévue, si il n'y a pas d'imprévus, à dans deux mois, tu aura passé 8 mois dans ce centre, c'est plus que suffisant.

-C'est super ! _Ecria Rukia enjayer. Normalement elle devait sortir dans six mois. Unohana se leva._

-Mais ce à la condition que tu prennent correctement tes médicaments. _Rukia acquiesça._

-Bien. _Retsu souria._ Sur ceux je repasserai te voir dans quelques jours. _Après cela la femme plus âgée sortie de la pièce. La Kuchiki se dirigea vers son fauteuil. Elle alla dans la cours extérieur et vit au loin le jeune Kurosaki. Elle s'approcha et lui tapote sur l'épaule._

-"Hey Rukia" _Lui fit il souriant. Rukia ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de trouver son sourire magnifique._

-"Salut Ichigo, quoi de neuf ?" _Lui demanda Rukia._

-"Unohana a fait le tour des chambres se matin, elle m'a dit que je pourrais sortir dans deux semaines, ça ne fait que un mois que je suis ici, mais elle m'a dit que c'est largement suffisant" _Rukia était heureuse pour lui mais aussi triste. Elle ne pourrait plus le revoir, il habitait à trois heure d'ici. Elle força un sourire._

-"Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi" _Il passa sa main sur ses cheveux corbeau soudainement._

-"Ne t'en fait pas ont se verra, on pourra s'envoyer des messages, et puis je vais déménager, je ne sais pas où, mais rien ne nous empêchera de nous voir" _Elle souria sincèrement._

-"Je suis soulagée" _Lui fit elle._

-Ichigo ! _Fit soudainement une voix, Rukia se tourna et vit deux jeunes filles s'approcher. Mais Ichigo ne les avaient pas entendue._

-"Je vais te laisser, tes sœur sont la" _Le jeune homme rouquin se tourna vers ses dernières._

-"Ont se vois plus tard" _Fit il avec ses main. La Kuchiki acquiesça et s'éloigna, elle savais à quel point les visite de la famille était importante pour toute les personnes ici._

-Hey Rukia. _Elle se tourna et vit Isane, l'infirmière avec laquel elle s'entendait le plus, Isane était à peine plus âgée qu'elle._

-Coucou Isane, Comment va tu ? _Rukia se tourna vers elle._

-Bien, j'ai appris que tu allais bientôt sortir. _Elle souria._ Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi. J'espère qu'on restera en contacte. _Rukia se mit soudainement à rire._

-Oh Isane toujours aussi pressé, bien sur qu'on restera en contacte. _Isane souria._

-Je vais te raccompagner à ta chambre. _Elle alla derrière le fauteuil._

\- Il est mignion Ichigo hein ? _Rukia rougit et commença à balbutier._

 _-_ Non ! … enfin pas dans ce sens! Enfin… si… mais … raahhh ! _Rukia abandonna dans la défaite. En laissant tomber sa tête en avant._

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. _Isane ria légèrement derrière elle._ Tu a toute tes chance, il est célibataire. _Rukia détourna le regard, rougissante, mais soulagé._

 _Une semaine plus tard, c'était le jours du départ d'ichigo. Il était devant la porte du centre en train de faire ses au revoir à tout le monde._

-"Bravo Ichigo". _Fit Unohana souriante, elle était toujours présente pour le départ d'un patient, peux importe le jours._ "Tu fait d'énorme progrès". _Fit elle en langue des signes, que naturellement, elle maîtrisait._

-"C'est grâce à vous". _Ichigo souria à la femme médecin._ "Grâce à vous et toute les infirmières ici présente" _Rukia était dans un coin observant la scène de loin, elle n'avais pas envie qu'Ichigo la vois comme ça. Unohana se tourna vers elle soudainement._

-Ah tien Rukia, approche toi donc. _Fit la jeune femme, Ichigo tourna aussi son attention vers elle._

-"Approche". _Signa Ichigo. Elle soupira et hocha la tête avant de se rapprocher._

-"Je suis contente pour toi" _Elle força un sourire en essayant s'empêcher des larmes de couler. Ichigo soupira._

-"Ne pleure pas, ce n'est qu'un au revoir pas un adieux'' _Il se mit à genoux à sa hauteur._ ''Ont restera en contacte" _Elle le regarda dans les yeux, elle pouvait y voir la sincérité. Elle se demandait si elle devait tout lui avouer, la, maintenant c'était peut être leurs dernière rencontre. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, sa décision était prise_

-"Merci" _Elle souria doucement, elle vit une voiture se garer, c'était la voiture d'Isshin le père de Kurosaki._

-''Bon, ont se reverra'' _Il passa comme à son habitude sa mains sur ses cheveux corbeau._ '' Ceci est pour te remercier pour ton soutien Rukia'' _Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche. ..._ C'est pour toi... _Lui fit il de sa voix douce. Elle regarda choqué, il avait parler, les mots était lisse et parfaitement compréhensible. Elle souria largement et pris le petit cadeau. Dedans était un petit lapin en peluche. Elle leva la tête vers lui._

-''Merci''... _Elle sentait une chaleur l'envahir._

-''Désolé je dois y aller, j'espère qu'on se reverra rapidement'' _Lui fit il en langue des signes. Avec une dernière tape sur sa tête il partit. Elle le regarda s'éloigner. Elle retenait ses larmes et secoua sa main en l'air pour lui dire au revoir._

 _Elle retourna dans sa chambre, en s'affalant dans son lit. Elle soupira et pris son téléphone pour appeler son frère comme à ses habitudes. Elle essuya ses yeux et composa son numéro, bien sûr elle ne lui parlerai pas d'ichigo._

 _Après l'appelle avec Byakuya elle alla manger même si elle n'avais pas faim, c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle mangais seule, hormis Ichigo elle ne connaissait personne d'autre._

 _Unohana passait par la cantine quand elle remarqua Rukia assise seule, un air déprimé. Elle ne semblait pas manger, la femme médecin soupira légèrement avant de s'éloigner._

 _Quand Rukia eu fini de manger elle alla dans le parc extérieur. Elle poussa ses roues jusqu'à arriver à la fontaine. Elle regardait son reflet dans l'eau. Pour elle le reflet d'une jeune fille faible et dépendante de tout le monde, alors qu'au yeux de Byakuya c'était la vue d'une jeune fille forte et indépendante._

-Rukia. _Elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, elle se tourna choqué._

-Nii-sama ?! _Demanda elle choquer, normalement il devait venir le lendemain que faisait il l'a ?_ Mais que fais tu ici, il c'est passé quelque chose ?

-Non non ne t'inquiète pas. _Il lui souria et s'asseya sur le banc à côté d'elle._ Unohana m'a appelé, en même temps je me suis dit que venir te voir plus tôt ne serait pas mal, alors je me suis libérée pour venir. _Elle regarda perdu._

-Mais pourquoi si soudainement ? _Il haussa les épaules._

-J'ai le droit non ? _Fit il en la regardant, elle pouvait voir le léger rictus d'un sourire au coin de sa bouche. Sa voix était douce et affectueuse._

-Tu a manger quoi de bon se soir ? _Elle était surprise de la question._

-A vraie dire je ne me rappelle même plus. _Elle eu un léger rire._ Je n'ai rien manger j'avais pas faim. _Il l'a regarda du coin de l'oeil._

-Tu devrais manger pourtant. _Elle haussa les épaules, alors il soupira, il voyait bien qu'elle était déprimé._ J'ai cherché une école pour ta sortie du centre. J'ai trouvé un lycée qui est adapté au élevé handicapés, mélangée avec les élèves "normaux". Il n'est pas loin et je suis sur qu'il te plairais. _Rukia regarda étonné. Puis elle lui souria. Elle allait lui répondre quand elle entendit une voix l'appeler, elle se tourna et vit un homme au cheveux blanc long, un visage malade et des yeux brun._

-Junshiro ! _Fit elle souriant. Ukitake était son parrain, mais elle ne le voyais que très rarement, il habitait trop loin du centre et était lui même assez malade._

-Hey Rukia, Byakuya. _Fit il souriant de son sourire paternelle._

-Bonjour Ukitake. _Fit Byakuya, l'homme au cheveux clair se mit à genoux devant le fauteuil et ébouriffe ses cheveux court._

-Tu a bien grandi dis donc. _Elle souria largement._ Ça fait longtemps hein ? Je suis désolée de pouvoir venir si peu.

-Ce n'est rien vraiment, rien que le fait que tu vienne de temps en temps est déjà largement suffisant. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu viendrais. _Elle était enthousiaste et tout le monde le voyais._

-Je voulais faire une surprise à notre petite princesse. D'ailleurs tien, ce sont tes préférés. _Il lui tendit un petit sachet de sucreries qu'on ne trouvais que là où il habitait._

-Tu t'en es souvenu ! _Elle le regarda._

-Bien sur. _Il regarda tristement la jeune fille dans le fauteuil roulant, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait comme ça, il l'avait seulement vue peu après l'accident à l'hôpital_. Comment ça a été ces derniers temps ?

-Franchement je m'y habitue. _Fit elle en se penchant dans le fauteuil._ Ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêter de m'apitoyer sur moi même à cause de se handicape. _Il souria, soulagé qu'elle le prenne si bien ._

-Tant mieux alors. Et toi Byakuya ? _L'homme se tourna vers lui._

-Toujours comme avant, travail, maison, il n'y a rien eu de bien nouveau. _Fit il d'une voix neutre._

-Je vois, il faudrait que tu sorte un peu de la dedans , comme venir passer quelques jours avec Rukia chez moi quand elle pourra sortir. _Rukia au milieu levais la tête pour regarder les deux hommes. Elle souria discrètement._

-Ichigo n'est pas le seul. _Pensa elle en fermant les yeux toujours souriante._

 _Il était 22 heures quand Junshiro parti avec Byakuya. Les visites étaient normalement fini depuis longtemps, mais pour un raison que la jeune fille ignorait, ils avaient été autorisés à rester plus longtemps par Unohana apparement. Finalement elle alla dans son lit et s'endormit, son cœur plus léger._

 _~A suivre~_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5: Tu me manques tant.**_

 _Le lendemain matin quand elle se réveilla, elle se sentait déprimée, elle avait rêvé d'ichigo. Elle se sentait seule sans lui. Elle se mit assise dans son lit, un regard vide. Elle n'avais envie de rien, elle avait toujours été dans une légère dépression depuis l'accident, mais Ichigo était la pour la lui faire oublier, elle déprimais à cause de Byakuya qui souffrais à cause d'elle, à cause qu'elle se sentait être un boulet. Elle soupira profondément. Après s'être préparer, elle n'alla pas prendre son petit déjeuner et alla directement à son bureau puis commença à dessiner._

 _Unohana allais souvent dans la salle à manger commune pour voir comment était ses patients, elle remarqua que Rukia n'était pas venue manger malgré la visite de sa famille. Elle décida d'aller voir la jeune fille dans sa chambre. Elle toqua mais n'eu aucunes réponses._

-Rukia j'entre. _Elle trouva la jeune fille à son bureau, des écouteurs sur ses oreilles, en train de dessiner, Unohana fronça les sourcils, Rukia n'avais plus dessiné depuis l'arrivée d'ichigo, la femme médecin avait remarqué que pour la Kuchiki le dessin était un moyen de retranscrire ses sentiments négatifs. Elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule, la petite fille sursauta légèrement et enleva ses écouteurs._

-Ah Bonjour Unohana. _Fit elle en se tournant vers elle._ Que voulez vous ? _Unohana s'asseya sur le lit à côté d'elle, elle arborait un air sérieux contrairement à son sourire habituel._

-Tu n'es pas venue manger, tu a repris le dessin… _Elle soupira._ C'est le départ d'ichigo n'est ce pas. _Rukia força un sourire._

-Non ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis juste fatiguée, je n'avais pas faim. _Unohana voyais bien son faux sourire, elle décida de ne pas la forcer. Elle se leva._

-Si tu a besoin de parler viens me voir, et pense à aller manger. Avec tes médicaments ce n'est pas bon d'avoir l'estomac vide.

 _Quand Unohana partie la jeune fille soupira._

-En quoi ça la dérange, ce n'est pas son problème…

 _Le soir venu et elle n'était pas sortie de sa chambre. Elle n'était pas aller manger non plus. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avais pas déprimé comme ça. Elle soupira, elle avait la nausée depuis un certains temps, mais soudainement elle sentit quelque chose monter dans sa gorge, elle alla au toilette et vida le peu qu'il y avait dans son estomac. Une fois fini elle essuya sa bouche d'une main tremblante._

-Unohana avait raison avec les médicaments… _Fit elle intérieurement. Une fois calmé elle alla vers le petit sachet qu'Ukitake lui avait donné. Elle en mangea quelque un et se sentait doucement mieux. Elle n'avais rien mangé depuis deux jours et le ressentais._

-Rukia ? _Elle remarqua alors que quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Elle s'approcha et la déverrouillé, laissant découvrir le visage de son frère._

-Byakuya ? _Fit elle surprise par sa présence._

-Tu va bien ? _Demanda il soudainement en posant une main sur son front._ Tu es vraiment pâle. _L'inquiétude était lisible dans sa voix. Elle repoussa doucement sa main de son front._

-Ce sont juste les médicaments. _Il soupira audiblement._

-Prépare toi on sort. _La jeune fille ne comprenais pas ._

-Hein ? _Fut tout ce qu'elle pu dire._

-Je voulais t'emmener manger dehors avec moi, Unohana m'a dit que tu n'a rien manger depuis quelques jours. _Elle détourna le regard. Il soupira et se mit à genoux devant elle. Il mit son pouce et son index sous son menton et la força à le regarder._ Je ne vais pas te forcer à me dire ce qui ne va pas car tu ne me le dira quand même pas, mais je refuse ce comportement autodestructeur. _Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Byakuya avait toujours été si gentille avec elle. Elle souria alors_

 _Cela faisait deux mois depuis le départ d'ichigo, elle lui avait rapidement parler par message mais jamais plus, il lui manquait horriblement. Aujourd'hui était le jours de sa sortie du centre, enfin. Elle était moin déprimé au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, elle s'était repris en main pour ne pas se laisser aller physiquement. Elle prépara sa valise, son frère lui avait dit que malheureusement il aurait du retard. Elle mit la valise sur ses genoux, après avoir tout réglé pour ça sortie elle alla vers la porte extérieure, comme il était coutume, Unohana et les infirmières étaient là pour lui dire au revoir. Elle n'avait plus eu aucunes crises alors elle pouvait enfin sortir._

-Le jours est arrivé. _Fit la femme médecin en lui souriant._ J'espère que tout ira pour le mieux pour toi. Tu a fait d'énorme progrès, tu a été l'une de mes meilleures patiente. _Retsu était sincère._ J'espère ne plus te revoir ici. _Rukia ria légèrement._

-J'essayerais. _Fit elle souriante._

-Prend bien soin de toi d'accord ? _Fit la femme plus âgée._

-Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir aidée ses six derniers mois. _Fit elle a toute l'équipe du centre._

-Et lui n'a le droit à aucuns mots ? Le pauvre… _Fit une infirmière souriante en désignant une silhouette un peu éloigné. Elle se tourna incrédule._

-Ichigo… _Murmura elle. Il s'approcha et ébouriffa ses cheveux avant de commencer à faire des mouvements avec ses mains._

-"Ça faisait longtemps hein. Je suis venue te féliciter pour ta sortie" _Rukia en avait les larmes au yeux. Elle mit mes bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et se pencha contre lui silencieusement. Il souria doucement et caressa ses cheveux. Il savait qu'il lui avait manqué._

 _-"_ Merci d'être venue tu ne te rend pas compte à qu'elle point c'est important pour moi" _._

-" Ne remercie pas tu aurais fait la même chose." _Il remarqua que sur son téléphone était accroché le porte clef lapin, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire._

-" je suis désolée je ne peux pas rester longtemps" _La jeune fille comprenait parfaitement._

-"Merci d'être venue" _Il se pencha en avant et embrassa son front. Elle resta bouche bée._

-"On se revoit bientôt" _Il commença s'éloigner._

-"Oui bientôt" _Même si leurs réunion était très courte, ça avait suffit pour remonter le moral de la jeune fille. Elle entendit klaxonner, alors elle se tourna et vit son frère._

 _Une fois à la maison, elle regarda partout, même si elle lui était familière ça lui faisait bizarre._

-Bienvenu à la maison. _Elle souria._ Ton lycée ma contacté, tu commencera les cours dans une semaine si tu es prête. _Elle hocha la tête._ Unohana t'a donné un nouveau traitement pour la maison non ? _Elle acquiesça._

-Oui, elle m'a dit qu'il devrait y avoir moin d'effets secondaires, même si il est un peu moin fort. _Fit la jeune fille en s'avançant._

-Bon ça va être l'heure de manger, que veux tu ce soir ? _Elle semblait pensif._

-Comme tu veux je te laisse faire la surprise. _Fit elle avec un sourire complice puis elle se retira dans sa chambre. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine._

 _Plus tard Rukia était couché sur le ventre dans son lit, un livre devant elle, elle était appuyé sur ses coudes et lisais._

-Rukia le repas est prêts. _Elle se redressa et s'installa dans son fauteuil. Une fois à table elle mangea et pris ces médicament._

 _Une routine quotidienne pendant les trois prochains jours, mais un soir après la repas, Rukia fut prise de nausée. Elle alla au WC est quand elle eu fini elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage._

-J'ai du manger un truc plus très frais… _Soupira elle. Elle alla dans son lit et finalement s'endormit._

 _Le lendemain matin._

-Rukia c'est l'heure debout. _Fit son frère en lui secouant légèrement l'épaule. Il était étonné car normalement Rukia serais déjà debout, elle gémissa alors._

-Encore un peu, je suis fatiguée… _Murmura elle en s'enfouissant dans les draps, Byakuya fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur son front, sa petite soeur n'était pas du genre à rester au lit. Mais elle n'avais pas de fièvre, donc elle ne faisait pas de crise ce qui le rassura_

-D'accord repose toi alors. Je t'appelle plus tard dans la mâtinée. _Elle hocha juste la tête, les yeux toujours fermé, puis il partit travailler._

 _Plus tard Rukia entendit son téléphone sonner, mais elle était trop fatiguée, elle voulais juste rester là, elle ignorait alors la sonnerie et se rendormit._

 _Byakuya regarda l'heure alors qu'il appelait sa sœur pour la troisième fois, mais elle ne répondait pas alors qu'il était treize heures elle aurait déjà dû se lever depuis longtemps. Il était vraiment inquiet._

-Je pars plus tôt aujourd'hui. _Fit il à sa secrétaire avant de partir._

 _Quand il rentra les volets était encore fermé, il alluma la lumière et s'avança vers la chambre de Rukia. Mais soudain il trouva la jeune fille couché par terre, son fauteuil renversé un peu plus loin._

-Rukia ?! _Fit il en s'approchant. Mais elle ne répondait pas._ Répond moi… _Fit en la secouant, mais toujours rien. Il l'a leva dans ses bras et la posa sur le canapé. Il avança sa tête près de sa bouche et écoute sa respiration. Puis il se redressa._

-Ce n'est pas une crise, mais qu'à elle ? _Pensa il inquiet. Il sentit Rukia remué, elle ouvrit les yeux._

-Nii-sama- _Mais elle fut coupé lorsqu'elle sentit la billes monté dans sa gorge, elle posa sa main sur sa gorge et se pencha en avant. Byakuya compris et alla près d'un sceau. Il tenus ses cheveux et lui caressa le dos jusqu'à qu'elle eu fini._

-Désolé… _Murmura elle alors que son frère reposa la bassine._

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es malade ? _Lui demanda il avec un regard sérieux, elle détourna le regard._

-Depuis hier soir… et pour toute à l'heure… j'étais partie mais je suis tombé du fauteuil et j'ai du me cogné la tête. _Elle soupira._

-Tu a d'autre symptômes que les nausée ? _Elle regarda confuse._

-Migraine, fatigue… _Fit elle._

 _-_ Unohana ta donné un nouveaux médicaments non ? _Elle hocha la tête._

-Tu ne doit pas le supporter. _Elle regarda surprise._

-Comment peux tu le savoir _? Byakuya se leva sans un mots, il avait fait des recherches sur le domaine médical depuis que Rukia était malade, et sur les médicaments. Il savait de quoi il parlais. Elle se redressa mais elle eu un vertige, elle tomba en avant mais elle sentit un bras la rattraper devant elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux contre la poitrine de son frère. Elle l'entendit soupirer._

-Reste couché, je vais contacter Unohana. _Il l'a repoussa dans le lit. Elle détourna le regard, gênée. Elle ferma les yeux épuisée, finalement elle s'endormit. Elle se réveilla quand elle entendit deux voix discuté, le salon était sombre, elle voyait la lumière de la pièce en face allumé._

-Ses constantes son normal, c'est une réaction au nouveau médicament, je vais lui en prescrire un autre, elle a besoin de repos le temps que le médicament disparaisse de son organisme. _Elle reconnut la voix de Unohana._

-Je vois… _Soupira la voix de Byakuya._ Je vais la surveiller cette nuit, merci de vous être déplacée.

-Je vous en pris, si il y a quoi que ce soit prévenez moi. _Après de bref salue elle entendit la porte d'entré s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Elle fit semblant de dormir pour éviter de devoir s'expliquer avec son frère. Elle l'entendit entrer dans le salon ._

-Rukia… tu m'inquiète tellement ses derniers temps.. _Elle sentie un baisé sur son front._ Repose toi bien ma puce. _Elle l'entendit s'asseoir de l'autre canapé. Elle était littéralement choqué._

-Ma puce… _Pensa elle. Finalement elle souria et se rendormit._

 _~A suivre~_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6: Nouveau départ**_

 _Le lendemain quand elle se réveilla, elle était seule, elle se doutait que son frère avait du partir au travail. Elle se redressa tenant sa tête douloureuse. Elle ferma les yeux et pris de profondes inspirations._

-Tu à mal ? _Elle entendit une voix douce appartenant à une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle fronça les sourcils, et à travers l'obscurité elle reconnu une femme au cheveux noirs_

-Qui êtes vous ? _Demanda la petite fille._

-Je m'appelle Nanao, Enchanté, je suis une amie de Byakuya et je travaille avec Unohana. _Elle se releva du canapé et posa un livre qu'elle semblait lire._ Ton frère à du partir d'urgence alors il m'a demandé de veiller sur toi. _Elle souria doucement._ Tu lui a fait peur cette nuit, tu a développée de la fièvre. _Elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur son front._ Mais ça sembla aller peux maintenant.

-Qui ma changé ? _Demanda elle inquiète_

-Moi vue que tu a beaucoup transpirer cette nuit. _Répondit calmement la jeune_ fille. Tu te sent en état de te mettre dans ton fauteuil où tu préfères rester au lit ? _Rukia regarda déboussoler, depuis quand avait elle besoin d'aide chez elle ? Mais elle comprenait les craintes de son frère._

-Je peux me mettre dans mon fauteuil, pourriez vous juste me l'ammerner. _Nanao s'éloigna._

-Et voici aussi tes nouveaux médicaments, j'ai aussi pris le soin de te mettre un anti douleur pour ta migraine. _Rukia regardait étonné, cette fille était prudente._

-Merci. _Fit Rukia, avec l'aide de Nanao elle se plaça dans le siège. Puis elle pris ses médicaments._

-Tu te sent mieux qu'hier ? _Rukia hocha la tête._ _Elle poussa ses roues doucement jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle voyais que quelqu'un avait nourris ces lapin, sûrement son frère, elle souria, hier elle n'avait pas pu le faire. Elle se sentait vraiment mieux. Elle ne savait pas ce que Nanao avais fait, mais elle se sentait mieux._

-Tu veux manger quelque chose Rukia ? _Elle se tourna alors que quelqu'un toquait à sa porte avant de l'ouvrir. C'était Nanao._

-Non merci je n'ai pas faim. _Nanao Soupira._

-Unohana m'a dit qu'il faut que tu mange, pour reprendre des forces et t'aider à évacuer le médicaments de ton organisme. _Rukia soupira, son estomac était encore retourner._

-Ça ira merci quand même. _La femme soupira._

-Tu veux manger avec ton frère hein ? _Rukia s'étonna. Nanao avait devinée sa deuxième pensé. La jeune femme lui souria._

-Il sera de retour pour le déjeuner, il t'appellera quand il aura le temps. _Rukia acquiesça, soulagé. Elle tourna ses roues et alla au salon._

 _Le déjeuner arriva, elle était devant la télé quand elle entendit les clefs dans la serrure. Elle se tourna c'était Byakuya. Elle souria._

-Tu te sent mieux ? _Lui demanda il de suite en se dirigeant vers elle._

-Oui oui, merci de t'être inquiété nii-sama. _Lui fit elle en se tournant vers lui. Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur son front avant de se détendre._

-Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça. J'avais une réunion très importante voilà pourquoi j'ai appelé Nanao, J'aurais pu appelé Yoruichi. Mais… _Son regard changea dans quelques chose de plus distant._

-Qui est Yoruichi ? _Demanda elle perdu._

-Une associé des entreprises Shihōin, elle est leurs PDG, elle dirige à elle seule toute les entreprises. Ont se connais depuis enfant, ont a été élevé dans le même milieu. _Fit il froidement._

-Je ne l'ai jamais rencontrer. _Fit elle pensif._

-Oui parce que papa n'a jamais voulue te mêler à ce milieu. _Il soupira, encore moin maintenant._ Je suis soulagée que tu aille mieux. _Fit il en lui souriant doucement._

-Merci de t'être occupé de moi. _Lui fit elle en lui souriant doucement. Il allèrent à table et commencèrent à manger._

-Nanao, merci d'avoir veillé sur elle. _La jeune femme lui souria en retour._

-Ne t'en fais pas . _Fit elle tranquillement._

-Rukia, je suis allée au lycée, ton inscription est complète, c'est un lycée conçu pour handicapé, mais qui acceuil aussi des élèves normaux, pour permettre la mixité entre handicapés et élèves, elle est parfaitement préparé à ton handicap, et à de nombreux autre handicape, je pense que ce serait le mieux pour toi. _Elle souria._

-Ça serais top ! Mon ancien lycée n'est pas équipé, et puis je pourrais me faire des amis la bas, je veux dire, ils n'auront pas de surprise à voir une fille en fauteuil roulant la bas, il y aura aussi d'autre personnes comme moi. _Elle avait vraiment l'air enjouée, il lui souria doucement._

-Tu pourra rejoindre le lycée dans une semaine. _Fit il._ Tu recevras ton uniforme et tes livre avant ton arrivé, tu sera dans une classe en dessous de ton niveau à cause de tout les mois que tu a perdu. _Elle hocha la tête._

-Merci beaucoup. _Elle était heureuse, et ça se voyais._

-Juste.. _Il se tourna vers elle._ La bas tu sera Rukia Ukitake, le nom de ton oncle, car Kuchiki attirerait trop l'attention. _Elle hocha la tête compréhensif._

 _Une semaine plus tard. Rukia était dans sa chambre vêtu de son uniforme, son sac était posé sur ses genoux, en vraie elle stressait pour son premier jours. Elle n'avais quasiment rien mangé. Elle sortit de sa chambre pour partir._

-Rukia. _Elle se tourna et vit son frère._

-Toutes ira bien, ce n'est pas la peine d'angoisser tellement. _Elle détourna le regard, gênée. Il s'approcha et caressa ses cheveux._ Tu es déjà passer par pire, ce n'est pas ça qui doit avoir raison de toi. _Elle lui souria._

-Oui, tu a raison. _Il l'embrassa sur le front._

-Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas manger.

-Oui je n'ai pas faim. _Répondit elle calmement._

-Ce sont les nerfs qui parle. _Il souria._ Bref je ne vais pas te forcer. Bonne journée. _Après ça elle parti. Le lycée était pas loin du tout, donc elle y était à pied en quelques minutes. Elle arriva devant un énorme bâtiment jaune. Elle voyait tout les éleves entré. Elle resta la._

-Mademoiselle Ukitake ? _Elle se tourna et vit une femme d'âge mûr l'approcher._ Tu es Rukia _? Elle hocha la tête. La femme lui souria doucement. En se baissant un peu._ Bonjour je suis madame Shiyo. Je suis ta professeur principal. _La femme avait les cheveux roux accroché en queue de cheval et les yeux vert._ Je vais te montrer où est ta salle de classe. _Elle alla vers l'arrière du siège de Rukia._

-Bonjour madame. _Lui fit elle légèrement souriante._ Merci. _Quand elle arriva dans la classe la femme lui demander d'attendre dehors._

-Je vais vous présenté votre nouvelle camarade, je vous en avaient déjà parlé. _Les élèves la regardèrent silencieusement, les élèves en situation de handicap ne les choquait plus, au contraire._ Entre. _Rukia soupira et s'avança. Elle avait peur du regard des autres, mais à son grand étonnement, il ne la regardait pas curieusement. Mais comme une fille normal._ Présente toi.

-Je suis Ukitake Rukia. Enchantée de vous rencontrer. _Fit elle en s'inclinant légèrement dans son fauteuil._

-Tu peux aller t'installer au banc au fond à gauche, à côté de Tatsuki. _La jeune fille hocha la tête, heureusement l'espace était largement assez large pour qu'elle passe dans problème. Le reste de la matinée se déroule normalement. La pause de midi arriva enfin._

-Hey enchanté Rukia. _Cette dernière se tourna et vit une jeune fille au cheveux noir._ Je suis Tatsuki. Ça te dit que l'on mange ensemble ? _Rukia souria_

-Pourquoi pas. _Elle allèrent sur le toit pour être tranquille, Tatsuki traité Rukia comme une fille normal._

-Si on apprend une chose ici, c'est à ne pas avoir de pitié pour les personne en situation de handicap, à les traiter normalement et à les aider s'il le faut mais pas plus. _Tatsuki se tourna vers Rukia._ Quelque que soit le handicap. _La jeune fille au cheveux de jais souria._

-Merci beaucoup Tatsuki. _Elle mangèrent tranquillement._

-Dit si ce n'est pas indiscrets, que t'est il arrivée ? _Fit elle d'une voix calme._

-Hum, il y a quelques mois je me suis fait renversé. _Fit elle avec un air neutre._ Mais le passé est le passé, ont ne peux plus rien y changé, maintenant je dois juste vivre avec. _Rukia sentie une tape sur la tête._

-Exactement, j'aime ta mentalité. _Fit elle avec un sourire sûr._ Bon retournons en cours ça a sonné.

~A suivre~


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7: Je t'aime tant.**_

 _Rukia arriva pour son deuxième jours d'école. byakuya avait décidé de l'y amener. Elle était contre mais il l'avait obligé. Quand elle était arrivé arrive au lycée, un groupe de filles la regardais sombrement, elle ne comprenais pas pourquoi._

 _Puis les jours passèrent et byakuya l'amena souvent à l'école. Un matin, Rukia était seule dans les couloirs, un groupe de fille l'approcha._

-Ukitake Rukia ? E _lle tourna son siège pour lui faire face._

-Oui _? Demanda elle d'une voix calme._

-Tu crois que personne n'aurait remarqué ton petit jeu ? _Fit l'une des fille d'une voix sombre. Rukia regarda confuse._ Tu veux tellement te faire remarquer au point de te vendre a un homme ?

-Quoi ?! _Fit Rukia choqué par ses accusations_

-Tous les jours venir au lycée au bras de nul autre que Kuchiki Byakuya, tu crois que personne ne l'aurais remarqué ? Tu n'a rien a faire ici, ce lycée est fait pour les personnes respectable, même si tu es handicapés tu n'a rien a faire ici. _Après ses mots les jeunes filles partirent. Rukia reste choquée, jamais elle aurait imaginé que quelqu'un croirait ça avec son frère, mais d'un côté ce serait logique. Elle soupira et s'avança dans le lycée, soudain elle croisa une figure familière, ses cheveux couleur carotte, elle ne connaissait qu'une seul personne avec cette couleur, mais c'est logique de le trouvé trouvé ici. Elle s'approcha. Puis toucha son épaule. Il se retourna avant d'être choqué_

 _-''Rukia'' Il lui souria, elle en fit de même._ ''Je ne savais pas que tu était dans se lycée ''

-''Ca fait trois semaine que j'y suis, je suis heureuse de te revoir, si je me rappelle bien tu es une année au dessus de moi non ? '' _Lui fit elle en langue des signes, cela ne choqua personnes, car ici il y avait des cours pour sourd et muet, ainsi que des cours de langue des signes._

-''Oui, mais j'ai du redoubler une année à cause de mes absences.'' _Fit il nonchalamment._

-''Moi aussi. Comment est ta classe avec toi ? '' _Lui demande elle alors qu'il alla s'asseoir a un banc._

-''Bien, dans ma classe il y a une autre personne sourde, il me donne des conseil et m'aide, les prof son adapté pour notre handicap. Et toi ?'' _Lui demanda il souriant._

-''Pareil que toi'' _Fit elle aussi souriante. Il caressa ses cheveux, elle rougissa alors, il le remarqua bien. Ce qui lui donna quelques espoirs._

-''Tu veux manger avec moi demain ? '' _Elle regarda étonné. Si elle avait a parlé, elle était sur qu'elle balbutirait._

-''Oui pourquoi pas ? Ça serait bien '' _Il lui souria en retour._

-'Super, a demain alors '' _Avec ca il s'éloigna. Elle baissa la tête, souriante._

-Espèce d'idiote pourquoi tu ne lui avoue pas tes sentiments ?! _Se réprimanda elle mentalement._ Mais il n'acceptera sûrement jamais de sortir avec une handicapée. _Elle soupira et s'éloigna._

 _Le soir venue elle ne parla pas à son frère dès menaces qu'elle avait reçu._

 _Le lendemain elle retourna en cours, mais a peine sorti de la voiture, les filles l'attendait._

-Que veux tu encore Loly ? _C'était le nom du chef du groupe._

-Je vous ai vue ensemble, c'était flagrant, il ta embrassé . _Elle se souvient que son frère l'avait embrassé sur le front , mais d'un certain angle cela pouvait être mal interprété. E_ t puis maintenant c'est le nouveau, Kurosaki, toute les filles rêvent de lui parler, et toi tu vien et tu communique avec lui, il a juste pitié de toi, et tu sais parlé la langue des signes normal qu'il te réponde. _Lui fit sombrement la jeune fille au cheveux de jais._

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? _Sa réponse était cinglante et froide._

-Ferme la toi ! _Loly claqua sa main contre la joue de Rukia._ Ce n'est pas parce que tu es en fauteuil roulant que je vais avoir pitié de toi comme les autres. _Apres ca Loly parti. Rukia posa sa main sur sa joue endolori. Elle soupira lourdement._

-Heureusement qu'Ichigo ne connais pas mon nom de famille. _Pensa elle. Finalement elle partit en cours. A midi elle alla rejoindre Ichigo._

 _-_ "Hey" _Elle le salua aussi._ "C'est quoi cette marque sur ta joue" _Elle détourna le regard._

-"C'est sûrement une marque que je me suis fais avec le fauteuil " _Il hocha la tête "_ Dit petite question que je me posais, comment et tu devenue sourd ?" _Il l'a regarda dans les yeux, elle avait bien le droit de savoir._

-''Ont m'a dit que ma surdité était temporaire mais aussi définitif alors je ne sais pas quoi croire. Je travaillais en tant pompier " _Elle était choquée "_ A mes 16 ans j'ai rejoint les pompiers volontaire, pendant une intervention de routine une bombe a explosé juste à côté de moi, heureusement j'ai été protégés par ma tenue et une voiture. Mais pas mes oreilles" _Il soupira._ "Voilà comment" _Elle le regarda tristement._

-"Je suis dé-" _Mais il attrapa ses mains avant qu'elle finisse le signe._

-"Ne t'excuse pas" _Leurs visages étaient très proches, trop proches. Elle recula soudainement en poussant ses roues en arrière. Ichigo fut sortir de sa transe._

-"Bon je vais retourner en cours, à demain " _Avec ça Rukia parti hâtivement._

-Espèce de petite pute, littéralement, tu veux te faire tout les gars qui ont des sous ou son beau, le Kuchiki ne te suffit pas ?! _Elle se tourna et vit Loly._

-T'en sais rien alors de quoi tu te mêle? _Loly souria_

-Tu ne jouera pas la rebelle longtemps. _Avec ses seuls mots Loly parti._

-Pourquoi… ? _Murmura Rukia au bord des larmes._

 _Elle rentra chez elle._

-Rukia quel est cette marque ? _Elle soupira son frère a peine vue avait de suite remarquer._

-J'étais distraite et le fauteuil à glisser au bord d'une fenêtre. _Elle savait que c'était tirer par les cheveux mais elle n'avais que ça en tête sur le moment. Il l'a regarda quelques secondes avant de soupirer._

-Très bien, fais plus attention à toi. _Fit il avec un regard inquiet._

-Ne t'en fais pas. _Après ça elle alla dans sa chambre. Elle pris sa peluche contre elle et étouffa ses sanglots._

-Ichigo… pourquoi ils croient ça de moi, tu le pense toi ? _Elle regarda ses lapins un tapa des pattes semblant ressentir ses sentiments. Cela la fit sourire. Elle sortit de son fauteuil en s'appuyant sur ses bras pour s'installer dans le lit. Finalement elle s'endormi._

 _Le lendemain elle était aller au lycée en bus. Dans les couloirs Loly semblait l'attendre. Elle souria et était entouré d'autre filles._

-Tu va tellement vouloir quitté le lycée après ça, et Ichigo sera à moi. _Puis une des filles frappa Rukia dans la joue, avant que la jeune fille ne puisse réagir elle sentie un autre un coup dans son ventre lui faisant tousser l'air de ses poumon. Une fille lui releva la tête la regardant dans ses yeux vitreux avant de lui donner un coup dans les côtes._

-Mais pourquoi _? Se demanda Rukia. Elle remarqua que les escaliers étaient derrière elle._

-Si ont te demande, tu a chuté accidentellement, tu a intérêt à dire ça si tu tiens à Ichigo. _Fit Loly en souriant sombrement avant de pousser le fauteuil dans les escaliers, Rukia sentit sa tête entrer en contacte avec une marche puis plus rien._

 _Une professeur monta les escaliers quand elle vit un fauteuil roulant. Elle leva les yeux avant d'haleter dans le choque._

-Oh mon dieux Rukia _! Elle courue en haut des marche, Rukia était couché, du sang tout autours de sa tête._ Rukia, Rukia tu m'entend ?! _La femme n'eu aucunes réponse. Heureusement elle voyais que la jeune fille respirait encore, sa poitrine se soulevant légèrement._

 _Rukia entendit le bruit des sirènes de l'ambulance, des voix aussi, mais tout les sons étaient étouffés, elle voulais ouvrire les yeux mais elle était beaucoup trop fatigué. Elle entendit des voix se rapprocher mais c'est tout, elle sentait aussi une main dans la sienne. Finalement sa fatigue pris le dessus et elle perdit connaissance._

 _ **Plus tard.**_

 _Rukia ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond blanc, elle reconnaisais bien l'endroit, un hôpital. Tout son corp était engourdi, sauf bien sûr ses jambes._

-Tu es réveillée _. Elle se tourna et vit son frère malgré sa vision flou._

-Nii… _Elle s'arrêta, sa gorge était sèche. Elle sentit de suite un verre froid encore recouvert de condensation contre ses lèvres, elle bue pendant que son frère contribua à maintenir le verre stable. Quand elle eu fini il la reposa dans le lit._ Merci. _Fit elle simplement._ Que c'est il passer ?

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Tu a chutée dans les escaliers. _Il l'a regarda sérieusement._ Rukia es tu tombée dans les escaliers ? _Elle avala la boule dans sa gorge._ Oui, le fauteuil à glissé et je n'ai pas réussi à le rattrapé à temps, c'était entièrement de ma faute. _Elle vit Byakuya posé une main sur sa tempe en soupirant._

-Tu te rend compte à quel point tu a été blessée par cette erreur d'inattention ? Une de tes côté a été brisée, tu a eu une grave commotion cérébrale et une plaie ouverte, ton poignet a aussi été foulé. Sans parler des hématomes sur tout ton corps. _Rukia savait qu'ils n'étaient pas tous due à la chute, comme ça côte brisée._

-Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. _Byakuya soupira en se reculant dans son siège._

-Ne t'excuse pas, je ne t'en veux pas, j'aimerais que tu sois plus prudente, c'est la deuxième fois en deux jours. _Byakuya ne voulais pas lui avouer qu'il avait été horriblement inquiet quand ont lui avait dit que la jeune fille avait emmené par ambulance._

-Et pour mon fauteuil ? Je suppose qu'il n'a pas résisté. _Son frère hocha la tête._

-Je t'en ai déjà commandé un nouveau, il sera plus sécurisée et plus confortable. _Il ouvrit les yeux._ Tu peux être une tel sotte parfois. _Il lui souria doucement._ Mais les blessure guériron. Je dois partir, j'aimerais vraiment que tu te repose, le lycée a été prévenue, ils sont parfaitement compréhensifs, surtout que ça a eu lui dans leur établissement. _Il se leva et l'embrassa sur le front._ Repose toi, je reviendrai te voir demain. _Après ça il parti. Mais de suite après quelqu'un toqua._

-Entrer. _Fit elle mais personne n'entre avant plusieurs secondes. Enfin la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Ichigo, il lui souria._

-''Tu es enfin réveillée, je suis venue plus tôt mais tu dormais toujours. J'étais tellement inquiet'' _Elle pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans son regard_ , _elle se mit assis et lui répondit même si elle avait du mal à signer avec le bandage autour de son poignet._

-''Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter désolé'' _Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle._

-''Je pense qu'il est temps que je te l'avoue'' _Il se leva devant elle. Elle était confuse…_ je … Rukia… je t'aime. _Elle était choqué, les mots était parfaitement claire. Et aussi ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il l'a regarda dans les yeux. Elle était bouche bée. Ichigo le voyais. Il lui laissait le temps d'absorber l'information._

-''Depuis quand ? _'' Demanda elle encore choqué, ça devait être un blague de Loly._

-''Peu après que je t'ai rencontré au centre'' _Ses signes étaient hésitants, elle avait les larmes au yeux._

-''Je t'aime aussi Ichigo'' _Il souria. Et s'approcha d'elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, elles étaient douce et chaude. Elle retourna le baisé, elle aurais pu mourir dans la chute, alors elle voulais profiter de la vie. Finalement elle se sépara pour l'air._

-''Je suis tellement soulagé'' _Lui fit le jeune homme au cheveux roux._

-''Ichigo, je t'aime depuis longtemps maintenant, mais je ne m'attendais pas à que tu retourne mes sentiments, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse'' _La jeune fille souriait sincèrement alors que des larmes coulaient sur des joues. Elle était heureuse et l'aimais, personne ne pouvait enlever ça, ni Loly ni personnes d' s'asseya sur le lit devant elle, veillant à ne pas lui faire de mal. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et essuya doucement ses larmes avec son pouce. ''_ Mais mon handicape'' _Signa elle incertaine._

-''Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, si je t'aime c'est toi et ton handicap, je pourrais en dire de même de moi'' _Il s'arrêta de signer semblant réfléchir._ ''Je veux pouvoir vivre heureux avec toi, le handicap ne sera jamais une barrière entre nous'' _Elle hocha la tête, le remerciant silencieusement. Elle fit le signe ''aimé'' avec les mains et lui en fit aussi de même._

-"Mais comment tu te sent ? J'ai eu vraiment peur quand je t'ai vue au milieu du couloir, en sang, entouré de monde, je te tenait la main, mais tu ne réagissais pas du tout'' _Reprit il après un court silence_

-''Ca peux aller'' _Fit elle._ Mais alors c'était toi qui me tenais là mais… _Pensa elle._ _Il la regarda sérieusement._

-''Je sais que tu n'a pas glissé'' _Elle regarda étonné, il l'a regarda dans ses yeux améthyste._ ''Qui veux te faire du mal et pourquoi ? Tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué la dernière fois la marque de gifle'' _Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse. Il mit sa main sous son menton et le lui releva délicatement en passant son pouce sur l'hématome sur sa joue._ ''Cela ne peut pas être du à la chute, l'hématome sur ta joue, ton frère a remarqué la même chose… Kuchiki Rukia, pourquoi avoir caché ton identité ?''

-''Si je te dis que j'ai glissée'' _Insista elle._ ''Et si j'ai changé c'est parce que je ne veux pas être traité différemment des autres à cause de se nom. Je préfère être appelé Ukitake Rukia'' _Ichigo soupira._

-''Je ne vais pas insisté ce soir, tu dois être fatigué, je reviendrais demain'' _Il l'embrassa rapidement._ ''Je t'aime''

~A suivre~


	8. Chapter 8

_Voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^, désolée de posté moin souvent mais c'est l'année du bac pour moi. Cette histoire compte énormément pour moi, le handicap est vraiment quelque chose qui me touche et pourtant je ne connais personne de proche qui en est affecté, je fais partit d'association bénévole d'accompagnement au personnes handicapées (oui à 17 ans c'est possible) et j'apprends même la langue des signes dans le but de pouvoir interpréter les personnes sourdes si jamais je devait en croisée en temps qu'avs (le boulot que j'espère faire) donc voilà j'espère que cette fic interprète bien se sujet sans le rendre plus facile ou irréel. Merci à ce qui lisent l'histoire ! Je compte sur vos avis._

 _ **Chapitre 8: Une vie fragilisée**_

 _Cela faisait deux jours que Rukia avait quitté l'hôpital, elle n'avait plus revue Ichigo depuis tout ce temps. Elle souria quand elle pensa à lui. Elle pris son sac et entra dans le lycée. Il l'attendait à l'entrée. Elle le salua en poussant ses roues vers lui. Il posa une main sur son menton avant de la descendre vers elle, puis il leva ses deux mains avec ses deux premiers doigts tendu vers le ciel, les pouces vers l'extérieur et les autre doigts fermé, pour tout le monde c'était incompréhensible mais pas pour Rukia._

-"Hey, comment tu te sent ?" _Lui signa il._

-"Mieux merci'' _Il souria et passa sa main sur ses cheveux avant de passer derrière elle et de la poussé jusqu'à sa salle de classe._

-"Ce soir j'ai rendez-vous avec Unohana, elle voudrais faire un diagnostic sur ma surdité, savoir si c'est définitif ou pas". _Rukia hocha la tête._

-"J'espère vraiment pour toi que ce n'est pas irréversible"

-"Bon je sais que c'est peut être sans espoir, mais grâce à elle, c'est peut être possible _._ Bon je vais en cours" _Puis il s'éloigna. Elle soupira elle n'avais même pas eu le temps de lui demander. Elle se tourna et vit Loly non loin, elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle savais que Loly était une menace, mais elle ne se rabaissera pas à arrêter ce lycée à cause d'elle._

-Tien tien. _Ça y est, Loly l'avais vue._ Tu a eu le cran de revenir au lycée. Tu te sent plus forte depuis que tu sort avec Ichigo. _Rukia plissa les yeux._

-Comment le sais tu ? _Demanda elle froidement._

-J'ai mes sources… chère Kuchiki Rukia. _Cette dernière avait un regard de surprise._

-Que… comment ? _Balbutta elle._

-Tu es sourde ou quoi, je t'ai dit que j'ai mes sources. _Elle leva un petit cahier._ Si les menaces ne suffisent pas on va passer au choses supérieure.

-Mais pourquoi fais tu ça ? _Demanda la jeune fille._

-Je ne supporte pas les filles comme toi qui ont tout ce qu'elles veulent. Tu as peur de la réaction des gens si ils savent que tu es mariée à Kuchiki Byakuya. Et que à côté tu sors avec un homme. _Rukia était dégouté par ses paroles._ Je n'ai pas encore fini mes recherches alors tu a un peu de repis. _Sans un autre mots elle partie._

-Si la destruction physique ne fonctionne pas essayons la mental. _Pensa l'adolescente cruel avant de partir_

-Moi mariée à Byakuya, amante avec Ichigo. _Rien que l'idée lui donnait la nausée._ Mais de quel recherche parle t'elle ? _Elle ne savais pas ce qui allais se passer, seul le temps répondrais à sa question._

 _Le soir venue Ichigo l'attendait en dehors du lycée._

-"Ça te dit que je te raccompagne chez toi ?" _Elle leva les yeux vers lui._

-"Pourquoi pas" _Elle souria. Il l'a poussa jusqu'à chez elle. Une fois au pas de la porte il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur les sienne, après plusieurs seconde il se séparèrent._

-"Ça te dit de sortir avec moi dimanche, le cinéma c'est pas trop faisable, alors pourquoi pas un restaurant ? " _Rukia se sentait rougir._

-''Oui, ça me tente bien'' _Il hocha la tête avant d'embrasser son front._

-''On se vois demain au lycée'' _Après un au revoir elle rentra chez elle._

 _Dimanche._

 _Rukia se réveilla alors que son téléphone vibra, c'était un message d'ichigo._

-"Je passerais te chercher se soir à 19 heures, c'est bon pour toi '' _Elle souria et lui répondit que c'était bon, il avais prévue cela il y a quatre jours maintenant. Elle avait tellement hâte. Elle se releva en position assise et s'étira. Elle s'installa dans son fauteuil et alla au salon. Elle alluma la télévision, c'était les infos. Elle commença à manger quand soudain elle entendit un nom familier au informations c'était un journal people, son frère aussi se tourna à peine entré dans la pièce._

-Kuchiki Byakuya l'un des plus grand hommes d'affaire du pays cache un lourd secret. _Rukia regarda choqué ce que la présentatrice venais de dire. De même que son frère._ Un fardeau selon lui et sa famille.

-Qu'est ce que… _Murmura elle quand elle vit une photo d'elle en fauteuil roulant._

-Sa jeune sœur, que la famille Kuchiki a caché au yeux de tout le monde, une enfant paraplégique. Une honte pour eux. D'après nos source, ils l'ont caché au yeux des médias depuis sa naissance, elle serait une honte à leur image. Apparemment elle aurait eu un accident en agressant une personne dans la rue, elle était sous stupéfiants d'après nos source et un rapport médical. D'où pourquoi nous n'avais jamais entendu parler d'elle. _Rukia était horrifié devant toutes ses accusations._ Son frère l'aurais abandonné dans un centre pour handicapé pour ne plus avoir à s'occuper d'elle. Les Kuchiki sont ignoble. _Rukia sentit des larmes sur ses joues alors que ses mains était sur sa bouche._

" Cette jeune fille méritait ce qu'elle a eu" _Rukia pouvais lire ça sur les différents message en ligne des personnes qui regardait l'émission._ ''Bien fait pour elle'' ''Byakuya n'est qu'un sale chien se débarrassant de tout ce qui pourrait le ralentir dans sa quête de puissance'' _Rukia sentie les bras de son frère autour d'elle._

-Voila ce que j'ai toujours voulue t'éviter… _Lui murmura il._ Les médias, les fausses information. _Il plissa les yeux._ D'où est venue cette fuite… _Se demanda il. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa sœur._ Tout ira bien… _Lui murmura il de manière rassurante._

-C'est horrible… _Fit la jeune fille._ Je… que j'ai agressé quelqu'un… que tu t'es débarrasser de moi… pourquoi raconté tout ses choses fausses ?

-Leurs source ne sont jamais fiable. _Byakuya entendit du bruit devant chez lui._ Attend ici. _Il s'éloigna et ouvrit légèrement un rideau, devant sa maison de trouvais plusieurs voitures de media, entourant les allentour._

-Merde… _Murmura il. Il ferma les volets et retourna au près de sa sœur. Elle avais essuyé ses yeux. Quand soudain son téléphone vibra._

-"J'ai vue la télévision, Pourquoi ma tu menti tout ce temps Rukia ? Je suis désolé ce soir ne va pas être possible" _Elle sentie à nouveau les larmes dans ses yeux, c'était Ichigo. Elle lui répondit que c'était faux, mais il ne semblait pour vouloir lui répondre. Elle étouffait ses sanglots, sa vie venait d'etre détruite en quelques minutes. Ses hoquetait lui firent ressentir la douleur de sa côte brisée, elle grimaça._

-Calme toi Rukai. _Elle vit son frère à genoux devant elle._

-Comment veux tu… ma vie vient de s'écrouler en quelques minutes… _Sanglota elle._

-Non, rien n'est perdu. _Je vais tout faire pour rétablir la véritée. Lui fit il doucement en embrassant le haut de ses cheveux._

-Ichigo… _Pensa elle douloureusement._

 _Plus tard Rukia était enfin endormie. Elle avait du prendre ses médicaments pour éviter une crise qui avait commencé à apparaître, il était soulagé qu'elle se soit endormie. Il alla à son bureau et pris son téléphone._

-Yoruichi ? _Fit il._ C'est moi Byakuya… oui c'est à propos de ça, tu l'a aussi vue ? … elle ne va pas bien, elle n'a jamais eu à faire face à cela avant… merci beaucoup… je compte sur toi. _Puis il raccrocha. Yoruichi était PDG d'une entreprise d'enquête privé, elle savoir d'où venait les sources du journal. Après ça il passa encore de nombreux coup de file._

 _Beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée._

 _Rukia se réveilla car son téléphone ne faisait que de vibrer. Finalement elle soupira et l'alluma, c'était les réseau sociaux, ou bien sûr elle était inscrite sous son faux nom, Ukitake Rukia. C'était des messages, tous des message haineux de ses camarades de classe, de ses "amis" et même de certain amis du centre._ "Espèce de menteuse" "manipulatrice" "finalement c'est bien fait que tu sois coincé dans ce fauteuil, tu le méritait menteuse''. _Elle claqua son téléphone et le jeta de tout ses force dans un coin de sa chambre, sous la force de l'impact il se brisa en morceaux. Elle mis sa tête dans ses mains alors que de chaudes larmes roulaient sur ses joues porcelaine._

-Rukia ça va ? _Fit son frère alerter par le bruit sourd. Il alluma la lumière et la trouva sanglotante. Il s'approcha et la pris dans ses bras fort._

-Tout est fini, je n'ai plus personne, ma réputation et détruite. _Sanglota elle. Byakuya soupira doucement en resserrant son étreinte._

-Non, fais moi confiance je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça. _Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête alors qu'elle enfouissait sa tête dans sa chemise. Sans un mot Byakuya la leva dans ses bras._

-Hein ?! _Fit elle surprise. Il se contenta de lui sourire._

-Nous allons devoir partir d'ici. Une amie accepte de te loger pendant que je m'occuperai de régler tout ça. _Elle regarda choqué._

-Mais - _Il l'a coupa._

-Tu me fais confiance ? _Elle soupira et hocha la tête._ Très bien. _Il alla la déposer dans son fauteuil qui était plus loin. Unohana l'avais appelé plus tôt aujourd'hui, elle avais demandé des nouvelle de la jeune fille, et avait demandé à Byakuya de l'éloigner de tout stresse pour éviter une crise._

-Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles d'elle, vous étiez très proche enfant, mais depuis vous ne vous êtes plus vue quand elle est devenue PDG de son entreprise. _Rukia essuya ses yeux puis semblait pensif._ Je t'ai dit que tu ne la connaissais pas par ce que je ne voulais pas te mêler à ce milieu. Tu verra une fois arrivé. _Rukia hocha la tête._ Ta valise est déjà prête. _Sans autre mots il passa par l'arrière de sa maison ou personnes n'étaient, aucun journalistes, personnes. Après près de trois heures de route, Byakuya arriva enfin. Il remarqua que Rukia c'était endormie. Il souria tendrement._

-Hey… _Fit il en posant sa main sur sa joue. Elle gémissait et ouvrit les yeux._ Ont est arrivé. _Elle se redressa et s'étira. Elle passa ses main sur ses jambe. Byakuya sortie et alla déplié son fauteuil avant d'aller à côté de sa portière. Elle s'installa et une fois dehors elle vit un' énorme portail et ce qui semblait à une mini ville derrière. Elle souffla dans l'air froid de la nuit, il était trois heures du matin à peine._

-Voici le domaine des entreprises Shihōin . _Elle était choquée, c'était si grand._

-Que faisons nous ici ? _Il sorti sa valise du coffre._

-C'est ici que tu va loger. _Elle se tourna vers lieux._

-Mais le lycée et tout. _Il posa la valise et la regarda._

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça je m'en suis occupé. _Il alla poussé son siège. À peine approché le portail s'ouvrit. Quand elle entra, ont aurait dit une ville entière, toute sortie de bâtiment différent, mais tous des immeubles. Après plusieurs minutes il arriva devant un bâtiment blanc et haut. Byakuya sonna et la porte s'ouvrit. Il pris l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage trois. Après quoi la porte s'ouvrit, c'était une femme au cheveux pourpre, sa peau était tan et ses yeux dorée. Elle était réveillée malgré l'heure tardive._

-Hey. _Fit elle souriante, elle était vêtu d'un tee-shirt et d'un short, elle se demandait qui ça pouvait être._

-Rukia je te présente Yoruichi Shihōin, chef et dirigeante de tout ce qu'il y a ici. _Rukia était surprise, elle imaginait une femme froide et vêtu de vêtements de haute société, pas une jeune femme souriante et aussi calme._

-Ca faisait longtemps Byakuya, enchantée Rukia. _Fit elle en la regardant._ Entre. _Elle s'avança avant de fermé la porte derrière eux._

-Enchantée mademoiselle Shihōin. _Elle vit la femme soupirer._

-Laisse tout la politesse classique appelle moi Yoruichi et tutoie moi, je n'ai que 21 ans. _Fit elle souriante._

-D'accord… _Fit Rukia perdu, cette femme était vraiment spécial, ont aurais jamais dit une femmes des plus puissantes et riches du japon._ _Et la façon dont elle regardait Rukia, ont aurais jamais dit qu'elle regardait une fille en fauteuil roulant._

-J'ai préparer du thé, venez à table. _Une fois Byakuya et Rukia installé, ils commencèrent à discuter._

-Rukia je vais te laissé avec Yoruichi, elle m'a proposé de te loger, ça te permettra d'éviter les média et de pouvoir changer d'air. Moi je vais resté chez nous pour régler tout ça. _Rukia hocha le tête._

-De tout façon. C'est le mieux je pense, merci beaucoup. _Fit elle en regardant Yoruichi. La femme lui souria doucement et carresa ses cheveux._

-Ne me remercie pas, c'est normal. _Byakuya se leva._

-Je suis désolée je ne peux pas resté très longtemps. _Yoruichi se leva aussi._

-Je comprend, merci de me l'avoir amené. _L'homme au cheveux corbeau approcha sa sœur. Il l'embrassa sur le front._

-Donne moi des nouvelles. _Lui fit il doucement._

-Toi aussi. _Fit elle inquiète._

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. _Il s'approcha de Yoruichi et lui parla, mais Rukia ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait._

-Si tu vois qu'elle commence à avoir des signes de migraine donne lui ces médicaments, même si elle te dit que c'est rien. _Yoruichi lui souria et posa sa main sur son épaule_

-Ne t'en fais pas j'ai l'habitude avec la petite, alors Rukia ne me dépassera pas plus. _Byakuya hocha la tête._

-D'ailleurs où est elle ? _Demanda il._

-Elle dors la. _Il s'éloigna._

-Je vois passe lui mes salutations. _Fit il en souriant légèrement._ Bon je vais y aller. _Après un aurevoir au près de sœur il partie. Yoruichi s'étira et alla vers la jeune fille._

-Tu va habiter à ici avec moi. _Rukia hocha la tête. Soudain elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir._

-Yoruichi ? _Elle entendit une voix inconnue, Rukia se tourna et vit un jeune fille a peu près âgée de quinze ou seize ans, elle avait les yeux gris pâle très pâle et les cheveux corbeau._

-Hey Soi. _Rukia regardait perdu. Yoruichi s'approcha d'elle et pris sa main la tirait vers Rukia._ Nous avons une invitée.

-Rukia je te présente Soi Fon. _La jeune fille ne semblait pas regardé Rukia. Ce qui la frustra légèrement, l'adolescente ne daignait même pas baissé les yeux vers elle. Mais soudain elle sentit la main pâle de Soi Fon sur son bras descendre jusqu'a sa main._

-Elle est en fauteuil ? _Demanda la jeune fille asiatique._

-Oui. _Yoruichi regarda Rukia._ Soi Fon est une jeune fille que j'ai recueilli il y a longtemps, elle est aveugle. _Rukia était choqué. La fille lui souria alors._

-Enchantée Rukia. _Fit elle en tenant sa main. Rukia se demandait comment elle pouvait connaître tellement de personnes comme elle en si peu de temps._

-Je suis sur que vous vous entendrez très bien. _Soi Fon se redressa._

-Elle va resté ici ? _Demanda elle._

-Oui. _Fit simplement Yoruichi en s'approchant de la valise._ Tu veux bien lui montré sa chambre s'il te plais Soi. _Cette dernière acquiesça._

-Suis moi. _Fit elle d'une voix calme. Rukia poussa ses roues et la suivie, surprise que la jeune fille arrive à se diriger si aisément. Elle s'arrêta devant une pièce dans le couloir._

-Tu dormira ici, ma chambre et par la. _Elle montra une pièce un peu plus loin ._

-Merci beaucoup Soi Fon. _Cette dernière lui souria._

-J'espère qu'on s'entendra. _Fit elle en regardant vers la jeune fille. Son regard était toujours perdu. Puis Soi Fon se dirigea vers sa chambre. Rukia entra dans la sienne, la pièce était simple mais bien organiser. Yoruichi la rejoignit avec la valise._

-Dit Yoruichi, ça fait longtemps que Soi Fon vie avec toi ? _Cette dernière se tourna vers la filette._

-Ça va faire 5 ans, je la considèrent comme ma petite sœur, contrairement à ce que tu peu pensée, elle est parfaitement indépendante. _Fit elle en ouvrant la valise._ Elle s'était perdu ici, j'ai appris qu'elle vivait dans la rue, comme beaucoup d'enfant abandonné, mais elle avait appris à vivre avec son handicap, j'ai décidée de devenir son tuteur officiellement et voilà ou on en est arrivé. _Rukia respectait Soi Fon pour réussir à être aussi indépendante, elle était forte, rien qu'à son histoire elle le savais._

-Je vais te laisser te reposer, j'ai mis tes affaires la. _Elle sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le lança aisément à Rukia._ Ton frère m'a dit que tu a cassé le tien . _La Kuchiki baissa les yeux et remarqua que c'était un téléphone._ Bonne nuit. _Puis la femme souriante partie. Rukia soupira et décida d'envoyer un message à Ichigo._ ''S'il te plait crois moi''. _Elle posa ensuite le téléphone sur sa table et se prépara à se coucher, les prochains jours allaient être longs._

 _~A suivre~_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9: Toutes libertés envolé.**_

 _Rukia se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle pouvait déjà entendre l'agitation dans l'appartement. Elle se releva en position assise et s'étira. Elle se coiffa rapidement et s'installa dans son fauteuil. Elle sortit de sa chambre et trouva Yoruichi et Soi Fon dans la cuisine._

-Salut Rukia. _Fit Soi Fon. Ce qui laissa Rukia choqué._

-Elle t'a entendu. _Répondit Yoruichi à la question silencieuse._ Tu veux manger quoi ? _La plus petite soupira._

-Tu a du pain ? _Yoruichi hocha la tête, puis les trois s'installèrent à table._

-Aujourd'hui je ne travaille pas. Alors je vais te faire visité. _La fille hocha la tête. Elle regarda son téléphone, elle n'avais aucunes réponses d'ichigo. Elle soupira_ lourdement. Qui a t'il ?

-Rien rien, tout les problème c'est dernier temps et tout. _Yoruichi hocha la tête._

-Les fille prenez vos médicaments. _Fit elle en se relevant. Soi Fon soupira._

-Oui… _Souffla elle. Elle se leva et alla vers un armoire, elle savait quel étaient ses médicaments grâce au braille._

-Soi tu voudrais bien aller faire quelque cours, Miko est chez Nanao. _Soi Fon hocha la tête._

-Qui est Miko ? _Demanda Rukia perdu._

-Miko est mon chien, une petite chienne pour aveugle. _Fit Soi Fon avec un léger sourire._ Je l'ai depuis que je suis petite, elle a passer la nuit chez la secrétaire de Yoruichi par ce que tu arrivait. _Rukia hocha la tête. Un signe que bien sûr ne vit pas Soi Fon. Elle se leva et débarrassa._

-Bon j'y vais. _Soi Fon pris un bâton qui était posé près de la porte et sortie._

-Bon Rukia tu viens avec moi. _Yoruichi se leva et débarrassa le reste de la table. La Kuchiki alla mettre sa veste et Yoruichi se dirigea dehors. La PDG alla derrière Rukia et la poussa._

-Comment connais tu Byakuya ? _Demanda la jeune fille. La plus grande eu un léger rire._

-Lui et moi nous connaissons depuis enfant, ont a grandit dans le même univers, même si des fois il ne me digère pas, il sais qu'il peux me faire confiance, voilà pourquoi tu es là aujourd'hui. Il m'a toujours demandé conseils quand il avait des problèmes. _Rukia se retourna vers elle._

-Tu le connais depuis enfant ? _La femme à la peau tan hocha la tête._

 _Plus tard._

 _Yoruichi était dans son bureau, plusieurs dossier devant elle, son téléphone a l'oreille._

-Oui, d'après ce que j'ai trouvé, les journaux on été contacté par un anonyme, mais cette personne faisait partie de la famille Hakai, l'une des plus grosse puissance japonaise avec les Kuchiki, les Shihōin et les Shiba, la personne à payer une forte somme d'argent pour que ses dossier soit révélé, ils les ont reçu avec quelques preuves, mais rien d'irréfutable hormis la photo de Rukia en fauteuil. _Fit elle, d'un regard sérieux._

-Je vois… _Fit la voix de Byakuya._

 _Du côté de Rukia, elle était assise dans son lit, son téléphone a la main, il était maintenant tard dans la nuit. Elle soupira et regarda le plafond._

-Je peux entré ? _Elle entendit la voix de Soi Fon._

-Oui oui. _Elle se redressa alors que la chinoise ouvrit la porte. Le chien entra et accouru sur Rukia._ Ahhhh ! _Cria elle alors que le chien la lècha._

-Miko au pied. _Fit Soi Fon d'une voix assez sec, la chienne, étant élevé pour les aveugle, était très obéissante. Soi Fon trouva une chaise et s'asseya, ses jambe autour du dossier._ Qui à t'il ? Depuis se matin tu semble déprimée. _Fit Soi Fon d'une voix calme, Rukia était toujours perturbé par le fait que son regard était vague._

-C'est ce qui se passe ses dernier temps.. _Soupira elle._

-Yoruichi ma expliqué, mais je sais qu'il n'y a pas que ça… _Rukia la regarda surprise puis baissa les yeux vers son téléphone._

-C'est mon petit ami, il a vue le journal et depuis ne veux plus me parler… il est sourd alors je ne peux pas l'appeler et il répond pas au SMS… _Rukia retenue des larmes. La plus petite avait entendue sa voix fébrile, elle se retenait de pleurer. Elle se leva et à la surprise de la Kuchiki la pris dans ses bras._

-N'abandonne pas. Explique lui que ce n'est pas des mensonge. _Elle se retira._ Comment s'appelle il ?

-Ichigo… _Soupira elle. Soi Fon leva les sourcils à la déclaration._

-Kurosaki ? _Demanda elle._

-Tu le connais ? _Soi Fon hocha la tête._

-On s'était croisé dans un centre, c'était très compliqué de communiquer ensemble. _Elle ria légèrement._ Lui ne m'entend pas quand je lui parlais et moi je ne le voyais pas quand il m'écrivait ou me signait. C'était une amie à l'époque qui nous aidais. J'ai encore son numéro de téléphone. _Elle pris son téléphone._

-Rukia tu veux bien regardé dans mes contacte. _La fille hocha la tête, encore surprise. Elle trouva le nom d'ichigo._ Met le en mode SMS. _Elle fit comme demandé. Soi Fon brancha un petit appareil au téléphone et commença à écrire grâce à son clavier en braille. Quelques minutes plus tard le téléphone vibra._

-Lis voir le message à voix haute s'il te plaît. _Rukia pris le téléphone et vit que c'était une réponse d'Ichigo._

-Tu connais Rukia ? _Soi Fon lui répondit alors, puis un autre SMS arriva._

-Je ne savais pas. Alors tu dit que tout ce qui a été dit au journal sont des mensonges, je vois… mais j'ai du mal quand même. Je sais que Rukia n'est pas une menteuse, mais tout ces média autour d'elle… Je ne pourrais pas supporter ça. _Fit elle à voix haute d'une voix fébrile._

-Répond lui. _Fit la chinoise avec un sourire complice. Rukia soupira et lui répondit. "Ce n'est pas comme tu le crois, mais si vraiment c'est fini entre nous dit le moi, c'est tout ce que je veux savoir._

 _PS:C'est Rukia"_ _Elle attendit patiemment une réponse qui arriva rapidement._

-"Je ne veux pas, mais je ne sais pas comment réagir, je découvre d'un coup que tu est l'héritière d'une des plus grande entreprise du Japon, tu est la numéro un des médias, même si ce qu'ils disent est faux… J'aimerais qu'on ce vois pour discuter de ça" _Soi Fon écouta attentivement la réponse._

-C'est bien son genre. _Elle semblait pensif._ Dit lui que tu compte lui parlé mais que ce n'est pas possible pour le moment.

-Oui, je pense. _Elle lui répondit alors. " Je ne suis malheureusement pas dans le coin à cause des problèmes médiatique, mais des que je peux je ferais tout pour qu'on se voit. Je t'aime Ichigo'' Elle reçu rapidement une réponse._

-D'accord alors, je comprends… moi aussi je t'aime Rukia _'' Elle souria._

-Tu vois ce n'était pas si compliqué. _Fit Soi Fon en se redressant._

-Merci beaucoup Soi. _Fit Rukia en lui souriant._ Tu ma tellement aider.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. _La chinoise lui souria._ J'espère que ça ira mieux entre vous. _Puis elle quitta la pièce. Rukia pouvais dire qu'elle appréciait beaucoup la jeune fille, elle était une personne tellement gentille malgré sont apparence plutôt distante._

 _Le lendemain matin._

 _Rukia se réveilla sous les rayons du soleil, elle remarqua que son téléphone était allumé, elle regarda et vit qu'elle avait reçu un sms de Ichigo._

-''Peux importe où tu es je veux qu'on se voit aujourd'hui" _Elle lui répondit et il_

 _discutèrent pendant près d'une heure, au final il avait rendez-vous dans un des café de la ville. Elle se redressa et s'installa dans son fauteuil. Elle alla dans la chambre de Soi Fon, elle était couché sur son lit avec un casque sur les oreilles. Elle s'approcha et tapota son épaule. La jeune fille enleva alors son casque._

-Qui ? _Demanda elle légèrement surprise._

-C'est moi. _Fit la plus petite. La jeune fille aveugle se redressa._

-Qui à t'il ? _Demanda elle._

-Tu crois que tu pourrais venir avec moi dans un café cette après midi, pour voir Ichigo sans le dire à Yoruichi, elle ne me laisserais pas partir. _Soi Fon soupira puis souria_.

-Aucun problème, si je suis avec toi Yoruichi te laissera sortir. _Rukia soupira soulagée._

-Merci Soi. _Cette dernière hocha la tête en retour._

 _Quelque heures plus tard._

 _Rukia et Soi Fon arrivèrent devant le café, la chinoise tenait Miko en laisse à côté d'elle. La jeune fille paralysée était étonné de la capacité de son amie à se diriger seule dans la villes. Ont ne croirait pas à son handicap. Elle portait seulement des lunettes de soleil. Beaucoup de gens là regardait de travers suite à ce qu'il ont vue dans les journaux ou à la télé. Elle regarda le café et vit qu'ichigo était déjà là._

-Il est là ? _Rukia hocha la tête puis se rattrapa rapidement._

-Oui. _Répondit elle._

-Je vais aller prendre un café, tu viendras me voir quand vous aurez fini. _Les deux jeune filles entrèrent alors._

-Les chiens sont interdit ici. _Fit un serveur en s'approchant._

-Ce n'est pas un chien normal, c'est un chien d'aveugle. _Répondit rapidement Rukia. Le serveur s'excusa rapidement avant de s'éloigner._

-Bonne chance. _Fit l'aveugle souriante avant de s'éloigner. Elle soupira et s'approcha de celuis qu'elle aime. Il la regarda et lui souria._

-''Salut'' _Elle lui répondit en retour._ ''Comment va tu ?"

-"Ça pourrait aller mieux" _Lui répondit elle._

-"Je suis désolée pour ma réaction, je ne savais pas comment réagir, c'est si soudain, mais j'ai bien réfléchi, et rien ne pourra changer la façon dont je t'aime" _Elle en avait les larmes au yeux. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa._ ''je suis désolé'' _Elle lui souria alors qu'il s'éloigna._

 _-''_ Ne t'en fait pas, si rien ne change entre nous ça me va'' _Il hocha la tête._

-"Rien ne changera entre nous'' _Lui signa il._

-'' Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir, de savoir que l'on peux rester ensemble''

-''Ne t'en fait pas, ça ne se reproduira pas, je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir blessée''

 _Il souria quand soudain le serveur les approcha._

-Que voulez vous ? _Heureusement Ichigo savait lire sur les lèvres depuis les deux ans où il est sourd._

-''Un café au lait'' _Signa il a Rukia._

-Un café au lait, et un frappé vanille, s'il vous plaît. _Lui dit elle, je jeune homme regarda désemparée._

-Une aveugle, une paralysée et un sourd… il a quoi mon café d'un coup. _Il leur souria._ Aucun problème. _Puis il s'éloigna._

-'' Je vais tout faire pour t'aider'' _Elle souria. Il s'approcha d'elle et mit son bras autour de sa taille avant d'embrasser son front. Puis il sépara son bras pour lui signé. ''_ Compte sur moi pour t'aider''

-''Merci beaucoup''

 _Il discutèrent pendant près d'un demi heure._

-''Donc maintenant tu es chez Yoruichi Shihōin ?'' _Elle hocha la tête._ ''J'espere qu'on se verra plus une fois que tout sera fini''

-''Bien sur, désolé que je doivent rentrer aussi vite, mais je ne peux pas rester très longtemps dehors' _' Il lui souria, compréhensif_.

-''Ne t'en fait pas '' _Il se releva._ ''Tu veux que je tremble raccompagne'' _Elle hocha négativement la tête._

-'' Je préfère que l'on ne soit pas vue ensemble désolé'' _Ichigo soupira._

-''Je comprend'' _Il l'embrassa rapidement._ ''Je t'aime à plus tard'' _Il s'éloigna avec un dernier signe. Elle alla vers Soi Fon qui était dehors entrain d'écouter de la musique, Miko couché à ses pieds. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule._

-Rukia ? _Demanda elle en enlevant son casque._

-C'est moi. _FIt elle en reculant son fauteuil_

-Comment ça c'est passer ? _Demanda Soi Fon en se redressant._

-Super, on a discuté est tout est réglé, notre relation va rester stagnante pour le moment, mais dès que tout sera réglé ont se verra plus. _Soi Fon lui souria._

-Tant mieux, maintenant rentrons. _Rukia suivi son amie. Plus loin, soudainement ils furent encerclé de journaliste qui les attendaient la._

 _-_ Kuchiki Rukia voulez vous répondre à certaines questions ?

-Rukia pars. _Chuchota Soi Fon alors que Miko la tira loin du groupe, mais les journalistes la suivent alors qu'ils avaient perdu la trace de la Kuchiki. Elle pouvait entendre plus d'une dizaine de personnes autour d'elle, elle commençai à paniquer, elle avait une phobie social. Elle ne supportait pas d'être étouffer de monde. Les journalistes ne se doutait pas qu'elle était aveugle alors qu'il l'assaillent de questions. Miko leurs aboya dessus. Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine._

-Calme toi Soi… _Pensa elle._

-Répondez nous, êtes vous amie avec Mademoiselle Kuchiki ?

-Qui êtes vous pour elle ?

-Ou est elle en se moment ? _Elle entendait trop de voix._

 _Rukia regarda la scène impuissante. Elle contacta alors Yoruichi._

-Qui à t'il ? _Demanda la femme à l'autre bout du fil._

-Ont a été encerclé de journaliste avec Soi Fon, elle est en se moment au milieu d'eux alors que j'ai réussi à m'éloigner, mais elle ne fait rien pour partir. _Fit la jeune fille d'une voix craintive._

-Merde, c'est pas bon, dit moi où tu es. _Fit elle d'une voix sérieuse et inquiète._

 _Soi Fon recula légèrement, une main toujours sur sa poitrine, elle essaya de calmer sa respiration. L'angoisse prenait le dessus._

-Qui êtes vous ? _Fit l'un des journalistes_

-Etes vous de sa famille ?

-Etes vous au courant du scandale médiatique ? _Elle les ignora._

-Je dois essayer de partir mais par où, il y a trop de sons, je n'arrive même pas à entendre par où aller… _Pensa elle. Elle lâcha par accident la laisse de Miko qui parti de peur._ Merde Miko ! _Pensa elle. Elle sentie les journalistes encore se recentrer autour d'elle. Elle tremblait, elle paniquait tellement sa phobie prenait le dessus._

-Regardez la bas ! _Fit l'un des hommes. Plus loin. Une femme s'approcha lentement, sa position était sûr et sa silhouette douce._

-Que fait elle la ?! Elle n'a plus fait d'apparition publique depuis des années ! _Soi Fon se demandais au milieu de son esprit embrouillé qui était la._

-Ecartez vous. _Fit une voix autoritaire, une voix que Soi Fon connaissait très bien. Elle sentie une main dans la sienne._

-Chut, suis moi… _Murmura la voix de Yoruichi. Elle tira Soi Fon._

-N'avez vous pas honte d'harceler une jeune fille aveugle. _Fit elle avec un regard froid. Tous regardèrent choqué. Sans un autre mot elle s'éloigna. Elle entra dans une voiture et tira Soi Fon avec elle. Avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de la jeune fille tremblante._

-Chut… calme toi, il ne sont plus là… _Murmura doucement Yoruichi à son oreille. Cette dernière sera son emprise sur Yoruichi. La femme savait que la jeune fille avait une grande phobie sociale, elle savait à l'appel de Rukia que Soi Fon était en train de faire une crise de panique, elle s'était dépêché d'arrivé pour la sortie de la._ Tout va bien maintenant… _Murmura elle a nouveau alors qu'elle caressait ses cheveux corbeau. Elle entendit sa respiration se calmé même si elle tremblait encore._

-Ou est Rukia ? _Demanda elle d'une voix fébrile. Yoruichi lui souria._

-Ne t'en fait pas quelqu'un l'a déjà récupéré, maintenant essayé de te calmer… _Fit elle doucement._

 _Dans une autre voiture._

 _Rukia se demandait bien qui conduisait la voiture qui venait de la récupérer. Soudain le conducteur de tourna vers elle._

-Nii-sama ?! _Exclama elle choquée_

 _~A suivre~_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10: Le jours ou va se dérouler cette horreur**_

 _Rukia se demandait bien qui venait de la récupérer à l'instant, le conducteur se tourna vers elle._

-Nii-sama ?! _Exclama elle._

-Ça va Rukia ? _Elle regarda perdu avant d'hocher légèrement la tête._

-Comment… pourquoi et tu ici ? _Fit elle choquée._

-Je passait par là pour venir te voir et Yoruichi m'a contacté en me disant que tu étais ici avec des médias partout, alors j'en ai profité pour te récupérer. _Elle regarda la deuxième personne qui l'avait aidé à monter dans la voiture._

-Bonjour, enchantée je suis Hisana. _La femme avait un visage très doux ressemblant au sien._

-Hisana est une bonne amie à moi. _La femme avait un regard doux envers Rukia._

-Enchantée Hisane… euh comment ? _La femme détourna le regard vers Byakuya, semblant attendre une réponse._

-Hisana tout court. _Lui répondit froidement Byakuya, la femme baissa les yeux._ Rukia je vais te déposer chez Yoruichi, demain je viendrais te voir, j'ai à te parler. _Elle hocha la tête silencieusement, cette femme semblait familière, surtout que la jeune femme ne lâchais pas le regard du sien._

-Tu a changer… _Elle se tourna quand elle entendit un murmure semblant venir de la jeune femme mais elle ne compris pas ce qu'elle a dit, puis la femme se tourna vers la route._

 _Plus tard elle arriva chez Yoruichi. Elle allait ouvrir la porte quand Hisane le fit pour elle, avant d'aller chercher le fauteuil à l'arrière._

-Je vais monté. _Fit Rukia alors que la jeune femme mit le fauteuil à côté de la porte._

-Non laisse moi t'aider, c'est mon travail d'aider les enfants handicapés. _Sans un autre mots elle attrapa délicatement Rukia et la déposa dans le fauteuil. Elle posa ensuite sa main sur ses cheveux court corbeaux avant de lui sourire tendrement._

-Hisana. _Réprimanda soudainement son frère, la femme se retira rapidement._

-Ont se voit après demain Rukia, désolé je n'ai pas le temps de rester. _Il lui souria et se baissa pour embrasser son front._ Fait plus attention quand tu sors. _Elle lui souria._

-Promis. _Fit elle avant de se tourner vers l'autre femme._

-Merci pour votre aide, à bientôt j'espère. _La femme s'approcha et embrassa soudainement son front._

-A plus tard. _Puis elle monta rapidement dans la voiture avec Byakuya. La jeune Kuchiki était complètement perdu. Elle entra dans l'appartement et trouva Yoruichi à la table du salon, des lunette sur le nez, ses yeux rivés sur des papiers devant elle._

-Ah Rukia. _Elle se redressa et lui souria._ Ça va ?

-Oui, c'était surtout Soi Fon. _Fit elle en poussant ses roues vers la femme à la peau tan._

-Ne t'en fait pas elle c'est calmée, la elle est endormie. _Rukia soupira, soulagée._

 _Du côté de Byakuya._

 _Hisana entra dans la voiture et mit ses mains sur sa bouche retenant ses sanglots, Byakuya la regarda silencieusement._

-Elle à tant changée. _Il soupira en regardant la route._

-Oui tout comme toi depuis ses treizes dernières années. _Dit tristement Byakuya._

 _Le soir venue Rukia et Yoruichi discutaient entre elles, alors que Soi Fon dormais toujours._

-Dit Rukia, comment à tu rencontrer Byakuya ? _Fit soudainement Yoruichi._

-Il m'a adopté lorsque j'avais six ans. Il ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi… _Rukia regarda d'un regard vague le plafond._ Il m'a juste dit que peux importe la raison, ce qui compte c'est que je sois là, maintenant, il a toujours été un frère aimant, il m'a éduqué, il m'a aidé après l'accident, que ce soit financièrement ou psychologiquement, je l'aime comme mon grand frère de sang. _Elle souriante doucement._ Et je pense que c'est réciproque. _Elle sentit la main de Yoruichi sur ses cheveux._

-Bien sur que ça l'est. Ça se voit lorsqu'on vous vois ensemble. _Yoruichi la regarda tendrement._ Tu es tout pour lui.

-Je suppose que notre relation peut être comparé à la tienne avec Soi Fon. _Yoruichi recula les mains dans les poches._

-Oui je suppose, elle est tout pour moi, elle est comme ma petite sœur de sang, je ferais tout pour elle, son handicap ne change rien à ça, même si elle ne m'a jamais vue, même si je ne peux pas lire ses émotions dans son regard, je sais que c'est réciproque, même si elle n'osera jamais me le dire d'elle même. _Yoruichi regarda vaguement par la fenêtre._ Tout ce que je fais en ce moment, je le fais pour elle. Je veux lui promettre le meilleur avenir possible…. Je suppose que ton frère pense comme moi, nous somme très comparable. _Elle regarda à nouveau Rukia._ J'en suis même sur. _La jeune handicapée lui souria._

-Merci beaucoup Yoruichi. _Cette dernière se contenta de lui sourire._ Allons, il est tard, maintenant au lit. _Elle poussa le fauteuil de Rukia jusqu'à sa chambre._

 _Plus tard_

 _Rukia était couché dans son lit en pensant à Ichigo._

-Je l'aime tellement… Mais est ce que cela peut durer… mon handicap… les regards des gens envers moi… le supportera il ?... Et tout mes problèmes… les médias… _Elle sentait une migraine arrivé. Elle posa sa main sur sa tête._ Je ne lui apporte que des problèmes, il serait mieux avec une fille normal. _Elle gémit alors que la douleur empirait. Elle se sentait faible, son corps commençait à la faire souffrir. Elle essaya d'attraper ses médicaments mais n'avais plus aucune force, elle fit tomber le cadre photos alors qu'elle mit ses mains sur sa tête._ Pourquoi toujours moi ?! _Pensa elle en fermant les yeux._

 _Yoruichi entra dans la pièce alors qu'elle avait entendu le bruits de verres brisée._

-Rukia ? _Demanda elle, elle ne reçu aucunes réponses, elle alluma la lumière, et vit Rukia couché dans son lit, les mains sur ses tempes._ Une crise ?! _Pensa elle en plissant les yeux. Elle s'asseya à côté de Rukia, délicatement_. Rukia tu m'entend ? _La jeune fille hocha tes légèrement la tête. La Shihōin compris que c'était bien une crise. La jeune femme savais qu'il fallait éviter de la toucher quand elle était comme ça._ Essai de te calmer. _Elle voyais que la jeune fille commençait à accélérer sa respiration._ Respire calmement. _Rukia soupira et ouvrit les yeux. Yoruichi se releva et pris les médicaments dans la commode de la jeune fille, avant de revenir à ses côtés._ Doucement… voilà comme ça… _Rukia était étonnée à quel Yoruichi restait douce et surtout calme._ Tu arrive a avalé ? _La fillette hocha la tête et Yoruichi l'aida à se redresser délicatement en lui donnant les médicaments puis l'aida à boire mais la fillette toussa soudainement n'arrivant pas avalé. Yoruichi fronça les sourcils et pris une seringue._ Ça va piquer, désolé. _Elle pris son bras et mit délicatement l'aiguille avant de lui injecter le produit._ Voilà ça va aller mieux maintenant, il faut que tu arrête de te stressé et que tu te calme. _Rukia haleta légèrement alors qu'elle grelottait. La femme plus âgée la coucha doucement avant de la couvrir. Puis la surveilla jusqu'à qu'elle s'endorme, soulagée de la douleur. La femme regarda l'heure il était trois heure du matin, elle soupira._

 _Le lendemain Yoruichi réveilla tout le monde avant de partir au travail, heureusement il n'y avait plus aucun symptôme de la crise de la veille. Rukia à peine réveillé regarda son téléphone, elle souria quand elle vit qu'elle avait des SMS d'Ichigo._

-"Je viendrai te voir chez Yoruichi se soir, je suis dispo et je pensai que ça te plairait.'' _Elle lui répondit que ça serait top, après quoi elle l'appela par appel vidéo._

-"Hey" _Lui dit elle._

-"Salut, comment va tu ?" _Il lui souria doucement, elle regarda ses yeux ambre. Avant de sourire._

-"Ça va et toi"

-"Très bien, j'ai prévue une petite surprise pour toi dans un mois, ça te dirait de venir chez moi, même si c'est dans longtemps ? Il n'y aura aucun média ici, tu n'a pas à t'en faire pour ça'' _Elle semblait pensif_

-''Je veux bien" _Ichigo voyait son visage s'illuminer._

-Je savais que ça lui plairait. _Pensa il soulagée._

-''Je suis désolé je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, j'ai lycée dans trente minutes, j'ai hâte de te revoir la bas''. _Lui signa il._

-''Moi aussi, je t'aime" _Elle fit un cœur avec ses main, il en fut un de même._

-Bye… _Murmura elle alors qu'il raccrocha. Elle posa son ordinateur et alla à la salle à manger, elle se demandait ce que voulais Ichigo chez lui. Elle rougissa espérant qu'il ne pense pas déjà à ça, ça serait compliqué en plus avec une paraplégique._

-Sors toi les idées de la tête. _Se réprimande elle. Elle alla dans la salle à manger ou était déjà Soi Fon et Yoruichi._

-Bonjour. _Fit Soi Fon en mangeant tranquillement._

-Hey Rukia, bien dormi, tu te sent mieux ? _La jeune fille hocha la tête._

-Merci de t'être occupé de moi avant que ça empire. _Yoruichi ferma les yeux._

-Ne me remercie pas. _Elle ouvrit un œil et sourit à la fillette._ Essai de te reposer aujourd'hui. _Fit elle en se redressant et en débarrassant la table._

-J'y vais, bonne journée les filles. _Elle mit sa veste et quitta l'appartement._

 _Rukia se releva et débarrassa chez elle et chez Soi Fon._

-j'aurais pu le faire. _Soupira la fillette roula des yeux avant de tout poser sur ses jambes._

-J'ai jamais dit le contraire. _Rukia lui souria, oubliant qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Soi Fon soupira, Miko lui manquait personne ne l'avait retrouvé depuis. Elle avança mais son genoux heurta la table._

-Merde ! _Jura elle frustrée, elle avait énormément de bleus à force de se cogner dans les meubles._

-Ca va ?! _Demanda Rukia en l'approchant. Soi Fon se pencha en posant sa mains sur sa jambe, elle faisait croire à Yoruichi qu'elle vivait très bien son handicap, mais en vrai elle en souffrait tellement. Elle n'avait jamais vue le visage de celle qui était tout pour elle, seulement ce qu'elle pouvait s'imaginer de la description que Yoruichi lui avait donné._

-Soi ? _Demanda Rukia inquiète_

-Ça va. _Dit elle alors qu'elle alla dans sa chambre._

 _Appartement de Yoruichi, beaucoup plus tard._

 _Il était tard dans la nuit, Rukia regarda par la fenêtre du grand immeuble de sept étages, dont seule un était l'appartement de Yoruichi, les autres étaient tous des bureaux qui étaient quasiment vides à cette heure. Yoruichi assise à son bureau fit sa paperasses habituel et Soi Fon était simplement plongée dans ses pensées dans sa chambre. Mais la jeune fille aveugle remarqua des sons inhabituel, comme une perceuse. Elle sortit de la pièce._

-Yoruichi tu a demandé à faire des travaux ? _Demanda elle en entrant dans son bureau. La plus âgée se redressa._

-Hein, non aucun pourquoi ? _La fillette semblait perdu._

-Je sais pas j'entends une perceuse et des bruit de marteau. _Yoruichi posa sa mains sur ses cheveux._

-C'est vrai que tu a une très bonne ouïe... mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est sûrement des travaux sur la chaussée. D'accord ? _Soi Fon hocha la tête._ Je vais aller a mon bureau, j'ai des choses à régler, je ne serait pas très longue. _Soi Fon s'avança vers sa chambre en frôlant sa main sur les murs, sentant les vibrations avec sa mains._

 _Rukia avait un très mauvais pressentiment, elle alla dans le salon pour aller regarder la télévision. Soi Fon parti elle dans les couloirs, elle descendit les étages, essayant de trouver la source des sons, elle posa sa main sur le mur et de guida par apport au vibrations qu'elle sentait, elle sentait qu'elle se rapprochait Soudain elle entendit la vibration d'un téléphone et puis une énorme détonation._

-Quoi ?! _Cria Yoruichi._

-Ahhhh! _Pleura Rukia de panique alors que tout tremblait._

-Merde ! _Soi Fon essaya tant bien que mal de se tenir au mur alor que tout s'écroulait._

-Rukia, Soi ! _Cria Yoruichi, puis tout s'écroula dans un énorme nuages de fumée._

 _Yoruichi ouvrit les yeux, elle était complètement déboussolée, elle toussa et se redressa douloureusement, tout son corps était douloureux, il n'y avait plus aucunes lumières dans la pénombre de la nuit, hormis les flammes. Des souvenirs lui revenaient en tête._

-Rukia, Soi Fon ! _Pensa elle alors qu'elle se redressa. Elle mis son bras sur sa bouche alors que la fumée envahissait les locaux, elle pouvait entendre l'agitation des rares salariés qui travaillait encore à cette heure, le bruits des flammes et du crépitement des mur. Elle toussa alors qu'elle s'approcha de la sortie de secours, qui était malheureusement bloqué. Heureusement tous ces employés était au rez de chaussée ou au premier étages. Elle espérait de tout son coeur que les jeunes filles soit parties. Elle regarda par la fenêtre brisée la hauteur, trois étage de haut. Elle souffla puis pris une inspiration elle pris un élan et sauta jusqu'à un arbre, quand elle se réceptionna, la douleur attaqua son corps. Elle grimaça mais descendit doucement de l'arbre jusqu'à sol. Elle essuya le sang sur son front et se dirigea vers ses employés._

-Restez calme et allez tous à la zone de rassemblement ! _Cria elle. Elle se tourna vers l'immeuble mais haleta dans le choc et l'horreur, la moitié du bâtiment était complémentaire écroulé, l'autre moitié à peine debout. Elle regarda toutes les personnes présente, mais ne vit nul part Soi Fon ou Rukia._

-Reste calme, ça ne sert à rien de courir dans les flammes, tu ne sais même pas où elles peuvent être, tu va juste prendre des risques inutiles, Soi Fon ne voudrais pas ça. _Elle inspira profondément._ Réfléchis… Avec tout ce bruit et aucunes bases Soi Fon ne pourra jamais se diriger vers une sortie, et Rukia, si jamais le fauteuil n'a pas été abimé, les chemins doivent être beaucoup trop impraticables… en gros les deux sont coincés dedans. _Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux._ Reste calme… _Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang._

 _Byakuya état en ville quand il entendit une énorme détonation. Il pensa de suite à Rukia, elle avait peur des détonation. Il s'arrêta sur le bord de la route et appela Rukia, mais elle ne répondit pas, elle avait sûrement coupé son téléphone comme souvent. Il appela alors Yoruichi pour lui dire de calmer Rukia, mais elle ne répondit pas non plus. Il soupira et décida d'aller sur place pour la voir en même temps. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait il voyait des flammes se former._

-Ça vient des Shihōin ? non impossible. _Il essaya de se réconforter mais il ne pouvait pas nier l'inévitable, il vit le feu venir de la tour Shihōin._ Rukia ! Faite qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. _Il accéléra la voiture alors qu'il entendait les pompiers, ambulances et policiers se diriger rapidement là bas. Il s'arrêta devant le portail et vit les flammes. Il s'approcha et vit Yoruichi regardé vaguement l'immeuble en feu, elle avait un visage terrorisé, elle était assez gravement blessé vue le sang qu'elle avait un peu partout._

 _-_ Yoruichi tu va bien ?! _Elle se tourna vers lui étonnée. Il passa sa main sur sa joue pour enlever le sang encore frais._

-Byakuya ? _Murmura elle. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était en état de choque. Il enleva sa veste et la posa sur ses épaules._

-Ou sont Rukia et Soi Fon ? _Demanda il hâtivement. Elle le regarda ne sachant pas quoi dire._

-Elles sont encore dedans. _Il se figea dans l'horreur_

-Rukia ! _Appella il désespérément alors que les pompiers commencent à arroser les léger incendie et interrogé les victimes._

 _~A suivre~_


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: Hey désolé du retard xD mais entre le bac puis après les vacances ou j'ai un boulot à plein temps. Voilà j'espère que se chapitre vous plaira ! :)_

 _ **Chapitre 11: dénouement de cette journée.**_

 _Byakuya était sans mots devant les flammes, il avait ses mains sur les épaules de la femme tremblante devant lui. Elle avait les larmes au yeux. Elle était terriblement inquiète pour Soi Fon et Rukia et puis cette tour représentait tout pour elle, toute sa vie. Il regardait les pompiers travaillé hâtivement, Yoruichi leurs avaient dit qu'il restait deux personnes dans ses flammes, mais ils ne pouvaient pas intervenir car l'immeuble était trop instable._

 _Yoruichi regarda l'immeuble qui était en train de s'effriter, il y avait certes des choses très précise financièrement, mais il y avait aussi la chose la plus importante pour elle coincé à l'intérieur, elle était impuissante. Soudainement une énorme parti de l'immeuble s'éffondra._

-Eloignez vous ! _Yoruichi n'eu pas le temps de comprendre que Byakuya la tira soudainement loin d'un morceau de verre qui se dirigea vers elle. Elle regarda choqué si Byakuya ne l'avais pas éloigné qui sait ce qui se serait passé._

-Rester sur tes gardes Yoruichi. _Elle hocha la tête en posant une main sur sa poitrine, soudainement elle entendit des aboiements, elle se tourna et à son choc vit un chien s'approcher._

-Miko ! _Cria elle. Le chien l'ignora et accouru dans l'immeuble en feu._

-Merde ! _Elle enleva la veste sur ses épaules et courue dans l'immeuble._

-Yoruichi ! _Appela Byakuya mais elle l'ignora. Elle entra dans le bâtiment sombre en plus avec la fumée le champs de vision était très restreint._

-Cherche il son maître ? _Se demanda Yoruichi en le suivant prudemment._

 _Byakuya à l'extérieur regardait les flammes se propager. Soudain une idée le frappa, Rukia avait toujours un mini émetteur gps sur elle en cas de problème depuis petite. Il pouvait la retrouver grâce à ça, en ignorant les appelle dès pompiers il entra dans l'immeuble._

 _Yoruichi était maintenant au deuxième étage , elle avait énormément de mal à arriver là à cause des escaliers impraticable. Elle toussa à cause de la fumée._

-Soi Fon, Rukia ?! _Appella elle. Mais elle n'eut aucunes réponses, elle entendit un craquement et leva la tête à temps pour voir une lampe s'écrouler, elle eu juste d'esquiver la lampe. Elle se releva et réussi à retrouver Miko qui reniflait frénétiquement le sol, soudainement il aboya et creusa. Elle s'approcha hâtivement et vit un morceau de tissus accroché à un débris._

-Soi Fon ! _Elle enleva rapidement les léger gravier, et trouva la jeune fille inconsciente et en sang. Sa réparation se bloqua, elle se mit à genoux à côté du corps et posa ses doigt sur son point d'impulsion, à son grand soulagement son coeur battait encore. Elle leva doucement son corps dans ses bras. Elle caressa son visage sale de la poussière et embrassa son front._

-Tu m'a fait si peur... _Murmura elle alors que des larmes coula sur ses joues._

 _Byakuya grimpa à travers les graviers suivant le signal sur son téléphone. Il arriva au cinquième étage. Le signal était de plus en plus fort. Il avança lentement le signal devenait très fort._

-Faite qu'elle aille bien. _Pensa il. Soudainement il vit le fauteuil roulant de sa sœur. Il regarda hâtivement autour mais ne la vit nul part._

-Merde ! _Pensa il après ce faux espoirs. Mais soudain il entendit un léger gémissements. Il a couru et trouva Rukia, mais il haleta, un morceau de verre était plantée dans le bas de son dos. Il s'approcha et vit qu'elle respirait encore mais elle était très gravement blessé._

-Rukia tu m'entend ? _Fit il en tenant sa main mais il ne reçu aucunes réponse. Il regarda le verre, il était impossible de la déplacer comme ça, il n'avait pas le choix, il sortit son couteau et frappa une des faiblesse dans le verre qui le brisa en une seule ligne, ne laissant que la parti qui était dans son dos, la jeune fille se tendit de la douleur soudaine causé par le mouvement._

-Chut… c'est fini… _Murmura il. Il enleva sa chemise et déchira une bande en l'enroulant autour du verre pour calmer l'hémorragie_

 _Du côté de Yoruichi. Elle sortit enfin du bâtiment en flammes, de suite le pompiers accoururent vers elle, ils placèrent Soi Fon sur une civière et de suite la mit sous assistance respiratoire à cause de la grande quantité de fumée respiré. Une fois sur que Soi Fon était en sécurité elle regarda Miko qui l'avait suivi et était maintenant à côté d'elle. Elle se mit à genoux et le caressa._

-Merci beaucoup Miko, tu lui a sauvé la vie. _La chienne pivota alors la tête. Yoruichi se redressa et regarda le bâtiment en décombres._

-Byakuya ai la même chance que moi s'il te plaît. _Pria elle silencieusement._

 _Yoruichi regarda le bâtiment en feu, les mains sur sa poitrine, ça faisait déjà un moment que Byakuya était partie mais il n'y avait aucune nouvelle. Soudain une énorme parti de l'immeuble s'effondra._

-Byakuya ! _Cria elle inquiète. Elle voulut partir dans l'immeuble mais un pompier la retenue._

-C'est trop dangereux vous êtes sortis deux fois mais sûrement pas une troisième fois. _Lui dit il. Elle posa ses main sur sa bouche._

-Byakuya, Rukia je vous supplie sortez de la.

 _Du côté du jeune homme il sentit une secousse mais rien de bien grave il leva délicatement sa sœur dans ses bras, chaque mouvement semblait la faire souffrir. Il caressa ses cheveux de son front en sang avant de sortir. Quand il arriva dehors il était soulagé que rien ne soit arrivé jusqu'à la sortie. Les pompiers l'approchent et lui retirerèrent urgemment Rukia de ses bras. Il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par derrière, il se tourna et vit que c'était Yoruichi. Elle enfouit son visage dans son dos._

-Tu t'en es sorti… _Murmura elle simplement, il sentit son dos devenir humide, il se tourna et caressa doucement les cheveux pourpre de sa meilleure amie._

-Pour Soi Fon ? _Demanda il fébrilement._

-Miko m'a mené jusqu'à elle, elle est tiré d'affaire et j'ai vue que Rukia aussi… je suis si soulagé… _Elle pleurait enfin, le choc de l'explosion, la perte de tout ses bien, de toute sa vie, le soulagement d'avoir retrouvé Rukia et Soi Fon. Il caressait doucement son dos. Et posa une couverture sur ses épaules tremblante._

-Tu devrais aller te faire soigner. _Il se tourna et fit signe à certaines ambulancier qui l'approcha alors. Elle leva les yeux vers lui._

-Merci Byakuya. _Dit elle sincèrement. Une fois séparé il alla prendre des nouvelles de sa sœur, il était terriblement inquiet, il ne pouvait qu'attendre._

 _Il se tourna et vit une silhouette s'approcher._

-Qui es tu ? _Demanda il froidement au jeune homme l'approchant. Le jeune homme commença à faire des signe, mais Byakuya ne compris rien ._

-Il est sourd ? _Se demanda il. Il vit que le jeune homme au cheveux roux semblait terriblement inquiet et paniquer._

\- Rukia _.. Dit le jeune homme soudainement. Byakuya regarda choqué._

-Tu es un ami à Rukia ? _Il hocha la tête. Puis regarda hâtivement autour de lui._

-Que c'est il passé ou est elle ?! Tout est en feu, faite qu'elle aille bien. _Pensa frénétiquement Ichigo. Il vit une femme pompier les approcher, elle commença à faire des signes à Ichigo, elle avait remarqué qu'il était sourd._

-"Que fais tu ici ? C'est une zone dangereuse" _Ichigo était tellement soulagé d'avoir quelqu'un qui le comprenait._

-"Je viens voir ma petite amie, Rukia, j'avais rendez vous avec elle" _Fit il inquiet, la femme le regarda perdu, c'est vrai qu'il avait fait le nom signé de Rukia, pas lettre par lettre (un nom signé c'est un surnom donné en signe, comme par exemple signé des cheveux bouclés pour appeler une fille au cheveux bouclés, c'est un surnom pour éviter de devoir appeler la personne lettre par lettre, et le surnom signé de Rukia c'était des oreilles de lapin fait avec ces deux doigts) remarquant l'erreur il signa son prénom lettre par lettre, elle se tourna vers Byakuya._

-''ll dit qu'il cherche une dénommé Rukia, il avait rendez vous avec elle _" Byakuya plissa les yeux. Ichigo voyais que l'homme était recouvert de poussière et même de sang. Il se demandait ce qui c'était passer._

-Dite lui que Rukia est actuellement en soins et qu'il devrait partir. _La femme hocha la tête avant de lui transmettre le message._

-" Elle va bien ?'' _Demanda il frénétiquement._

-"Mon équipe s'occupe d'elle, mais sa vie n'est pas menacé'' _Ichigo était presque tombé à genoux de soulagement. Byakuya soupira, sa réaction était sincère, ce jeune garçon tenait à sa petite sœur._

-Dite lui de me contacter à ce numéro, en SMS bien sur. _Puis Byakuya parti. Une fois que Ichigo eut reçu le message il pris le papier que la femme lui tendit avant de lui dire qu'il devait partir, il n'avait pas le droit de rester, il serra les dents, qui était cette homme ? Son père ? Son frère ? Un ami ? Voir pire. Son coeur se serra._

-J'espère que tu va bien. _Pensa il en serrant le papier contre sa poitrine, à contre cœur il parti, il ne pouvait pas rester ici, et ça ne servirait à rien._

 _Byakuya entra dans l'ambulance alors que la pluie commença à tomber, on lui avait dit que Rukia avait déjà été transporté, il avait décidé de venir voir Yoruichi, elle était assise en face de lui, une couverture sur les épaules en cette nuit froide. Il avait qu'une envie comme Yoruichi d'ailleurs c'était d'aller rejoindre leurs petites sœurs de cœur a l'hôpital. Il s'approcha d'elle._

-Comment tu te sent ? _Yoruichi était très importante pour lui, c'était une grande amie d'enfance, ils avaient grandir ensemble, comme des frères et soeurs. Mais jamais une relation plus forte que purement et simplement de l'amitié. La jeune femme haussa juste les épaules, elle commença a réalisé tout ce qui c'était passer. Byakuya avait entendu que heureusement Yoruichi n'avait qu'une très légère commotion cérébrale et une entorse au poignet droit avec quelques hématome. Ça aurait pus être pire, pour tout le monde d'ailleurs._ Tu n'es pas seule pour affronter ça, je suis la, la Yoruichi que je connais est une fière Shihōin qui n'abandonne jamais et ne baisse pas les bras. _Elle leva la tête vers lui et lui souria._

-Oui… tu a raison. _Elle souffla calmement._ Ne pas abandonner, comme toi avec Hisana. _Il hocha la tête simplement. Finalement il se redressa._

-Rester au chaud, il pleut dehors, je vais juste aller voir quelque chose. _Elle hocha la tête. Et il quitta la camionette. Il soupira en regardant la pluie qui tombait finement. Tout était si soudain, il avait retrouvé Hisana et maintenant Rukia était en vie, il souria légèrement. Enfin tout était réglé et Rukia était en vie…._

 _~A suivre~_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey, désolé ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté x), avec la rentrée et tout j'avais plus la motivation d'écrire mais me revoilà \o/ j'espère que se chapitre vous plaira :)_

 _ **Chapitre 12: Le réveil.**_

 _Byakuya entra dans la chambre d'hôpital de sa petite soeur, il alla au fond de la chambre près du lit à côté de la fenêtre, là où était actuellement couché Rukia. Il tourna rapidement son regard vers la deuxième habitante de la pièce, Soi Fon, elle était elle aussi toujours inconsciente, Yoruichi était à côté d'elle tenant sa main en attendant son réveil, Byakuya n'était pas surpris de ce contacte vus que la fillette était aveugle. D'après Unohana Soi Fon n'avais qu'une légère commotions cérébrale, quelques entailles qui saignait beaucoup mais n'était pas mortel et une fracture de la cheville mais pour Rukia tout n'était pas aussi simple, le bout de verre dans son dos a touché sa moelle épinière, elle a également une commotion cérébrale assez importante qui l'avait plongé dans le coma, il espérait de tout coeur ne pas revivre les jours après l'incident, attendant simplement son réveil. Il alla près du lit et regarda la fillette silencieusement. C'était un miracle qu'après une tel explosion il n'y eu aucun morts, mais une question l'embêtait, pourquoi cette explosion à t-elle eu lieu ? Il réfléchit pendant un bon moment avant de se rendre compte que Yoruichi était endormie au chevet de la jeune fille, rien d'étonnant, elle n'avais pas fermé l'oeil depuis l'incendie, il posa une couverture légère sur les épaules de la jeune femme avant de sortir silencieusement prendre un café, dans le couloir il croisa le jeune homme au cheveux roux. Il soupira, se jeune garçon tenait énormément à Rukia, il n'était pas difficile de deviner que c'était sûrement son petit ami. Même si Rukia ne lui en avais jamais parlé, sûrement par peur de sa réaction. Le contact était difficile avec lui, il savait que Rukia parlais la langue des signes, mais pas lui. Ichigo regarda Byakuya avant de lui faire un signe de bonjour, puis il sortit un petit carnet et commença à écrire._

-"Enchanté, je suis Ichigo Kurosaki, je ne sais pas si Rukia vous a parlé de moi" _Il leva les yeux vers les yeux aciers de l'homme devant lui. Byakuya soupira et reposa son café en prenant le carnet._

-''Je suis Kuchiki Byakuya le frère de Rukia, non elle ne m'a jamais parlé de vous, je suppose que vous venez pour des nouvelles" _Une fois que Ichigo lue le mot il hocha la tête, soulagé de savoir que ce n'est que son frère. ''_ Je suppose que vous êtes son petit ami ?" _Ichigo détourna le regard gênée avant d'hocher la tête timidement, Byakuya lui souria alors, à son grand choque, avant de reprendre un air neutre._ '' Vous pouvez la voir, elle est actuellement inconsciente, mais son état est stable, la porte à droite au fond du couloir" _Il vit le regard d'Ichigo empli de gratitude avant de partir vers la pièce avec un signe de remerciement, il regarda le jeune homme s'éloigner et souria._

-Hisana, Rukia a déjà tant grandir. _Pensa il, la jeune femme ne pouvais actuellement pas venir vois Rukia, mais prenait régulièrement des nouvelles._

 _Ichigo entra dans la pièce, il remarqua qu'elle était partagé avec une autre jeune fille et une femme endormie, il reconnu Soi Fon, la jeune fille aveugle qu'il avait déjà rencontré et surtout Shihōin Yoruichi qui avait fait le tour des médias après sa dernière apparition publique. Il se tourna ensuite vers Rukia et la vit couché dans le lit, semblant endormie. Elle avait un bandage autour de la tête et de son bras droit, d'après ce qu'on voyait seulement. Les deux filles avaient des masque pour les aider à respirer même si Rukia semblait avoir plus de mal. Il s'approcha et embrassa son front en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Il passa l'autre sur ses cheveux._

-Rukia… je suis soulagée de te voir… _Pensa il. Ça faisait déjà deux fois qu'il voyait Rukia a l'hôpital, deux fois de trop._ Je devrais te protéger mais au lieu de ça je n'ai que réussi à te faire du mal. _Il pressa son front contre le sien._ J'espère que tu m'excusera. _Il l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres._ Je t'aime Rukia… _Il se redressa calmement, il vit alors Byakuya au pas de la porte. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le jeune homme lui sourit et hocha la tête. Le jeune roux fut choqué, ce simple mouvement voulais dire tellement. Il sourit alors à son tour et s'inclina. Il sentit l'homme posé une main sur son épaule. Il se redressa et Byakuya lui donna le carnet._

-"Prend soin d'elle. Elle le mérite, je compte sur toi". _Ichigo regarda les mots tremblant. Son frère ne le connaissais que depuis quinze minutes et il acceptait déjà leur relation. Byakuya vit son regard qui signifiant ''pourquoi ?''. Il commença à écrire, avant de lui rende enfin le carnet._ Je peux lire dans tes yeux ton amour sincère, et elle aussi, je sais qu'elle t'aime, je me doutais qu'elle voyait quelqu'un, elle ment mal, ça ne sert à rien que je l'enferme pour sa sécurité, elle doit profiter de la vie, elle a déjà vécue de nombreux malheurs pour son jeune âge, alors je ne veux plus la privée, elle vivra sa vie comme elle le souhaite, je serais toujours là pour veiller qu'elle reste sur le bon chemin, mais ses choix lui appartiendront, si jamais tu lui fait du mal, tu le regrettera, elle est ma fierté et je te la confie, alors prend en soin Ichigo" _Le jeune homme respira calmement après avoir fini de lire._

-''Je vous le promet. Jamais je ne pourrait la blesser, elle est si importante pour moi, j'ai fait des choses que je n'aurais pas dû, je lui ai fait mal sans le savoir, jamais je ne laissera cela se reproduire, je le jure sur ma fierté' _Byakuya leva les yeux vers lui et vit sa résolution. Il hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. Soudain se fit entendre un léger gémissements, Byakuya se tourna vers la source du bruit et Ichigo suivi son regard. Yoruichi se réveilla alors qu'elle sentie Soi Fon remué sous elle. Elle se redressa alors hâtivement en serrant sa mains. La fillette ouvrit alors faiblement les yeux. Elle arracha ce qu'elle sentit sur son visage alors qu'elle sentit quelqu'un attrapé sa main_

-Yoruichi ? _Murmura elle d'une voix faible, la jeune femme caressa sa joue._

-Hey… je suis là ne t'en fait pas… _Murmura elle d'une voix douce. Yoruichi la serra dans ses bras. Ichigo regarda la scène souriant._

-J'avais tellement peur que tu ne soit pas sorti de la… _Murmura la jeune fille aveugle alors que des larmes coulait sur sa joue._ J'avais tellement peur que tu sois blessée. _Elle avala la boule dans sa gorge. Yoruichi eu un léger rire doux en posant sa main sur sa joue, la femme était très tactile, mais c'était le meilleur moyen de réception de Soi Fon._

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas blessée, j'ai pu sortir de suite. Et pour toi tu peux remercier Miko, c'est elle qui t'a sauvé la vie en me menant jusqu'à toi. _Soi Fon semblait soulagé et surprise_

-Elle est revenue ? Tant mieux…. Et surtout si tu n'a pas été blessée, mais Rukia ? _Dit elle en s'éloignant de l'étreinte de la femme tan. Tout en essuyant ses yeux. La femme plus âgée regarda Byakuya._

-Ne t'inquiète pas elle va bien, elle est juste dans le lit à côté de toi, elle dort encore. _Soi Fon passa une main dans ses cheveux en souriant doucement._ Tant mieux… _Murmura elle._ Je m'en voulais tellement, tout ce temps ou j'étais coincé là haut je m'en voulais, si quelqu'un aurais été gravement blessé ou pire je m'en serais tellement voulu. _Yoruichi leva un sourcil._

-Pourquoi donc ? _Demanda elle._

-J'ai entendu quelqu'un percé un mur, puis j'ai entendue comme une compte à rebours jusqu'à que j'entends la détonation, j'aurais pu vous prévenir si j'avais compris ce que c'était. _Son regard vague était dirigé vers les draps. Elle sentit la main de Yoruichi dans ses cheveux._

-Ne t'en fait pas. Comment aurais tu pu le deviner ? Mais alors tu pense que c'était une bombe ? _La jeune fille hocha la tête._

-J'en suis certaine. _Ichigo fronça les sourcils, il avait réussi à comprendre la conversation en lissant sur leurs lèvres._

-Une bombe, alors quelqu'un l'aurais voulue mais pourquoi ? _Se demanda Byakuya en plissant les yeux._

-Bon Soi arrête de penser à ça. _La jeune fille hocha la tête alors qu'elle posa ses main sur sa cheville douloureuse, elle pouvait sentir une horrible douleur._ Ça va ? _Demanda Yoruichi, Soi Fon pouvais entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix._

-C'est rien j'ai juste mal. _Dit elle calmement._

-Pas étonnant, ta cheville est cassé. _Soi Fon soupira. Le cauchemar était enfin fini, elle se rappelait encore de la panique qu'elle ressentait quand elle était coincé sous les décombre, incapable d'entendre quoi que ce soit à cause des sirènes des pompiers, des craquements, du crépitement des flammes, des sirène d'alarme, la peur qu'elle ressentait à être seule avec seulement la douleur qui lui permettait de savoir qu'elle était en vie. Elle sentie Yoruichi la serré contre elle._

-Tout est fini maintenant… _Murmura la femme dans son oreille. Byakuya se tourna vers sa petite sœur encore inconsciente, Ichigo n'avais pas lâcher sa main une fois._

 _Le lendemain._

 _Soi Fon avait été transféré dans une chambre en pédiatrie, il ne restait plus que Rukia en soins intensifs. Byakuya était à nouveau à son chevet, Ichigo ne pouvais pas venir aujourd'hui à cause des cours, donc l'homme était seul, il n'y a avait toujours pas de signe positif. Byakuya pris sa main pâle et la posa contre son front._

-Ne me refais pas ça une deuxième fois s'il te plaît… _Murmura il. Il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se tourna pour voir une femme entrer, ses cheveux étaient noir._ Hisana ? _Fit il étonné de la voir la. Elle lui souria avant de tourner son regard vers Rukia._

-Désolé j'ai mis du temps à pouvoir me libérer, comment va elle ? _Demanda la femme visiblement inquiète._

-Son état est stable mais elle ne montre aucun signe de réveil pour le moment. _Dit il fébrilement. Hisana s'approcha et posa sa main sur son front en caressant doucement les mèche décoiffées. Elle embrassa ensuite son front._

-Ne me laisse pas maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée. _Murmura elle alors qu'une larme s'écoula sur la joie de la jeune fille inconsciente. Byakuya posa ses mains sur les épaules tremblante de la femme._

-Ne t'en fait pas, elle est forte. _Hisana hocha la tête en essuyant ses yeux._

 _Le soir venue._

 _Hisana était reparti laissant à nouveau Byakuya seul. Il était fatiguée, et Unohana lui avait dit qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas se soir, alors il décida de rentrer à l'hôtel se reposer._

 _La chambre était sombre lorsque Ichigo entra. Il alluma la légère lumière et alla à côté de Rukia, il était étonné que la pièce soit vide. Mais il était tard, Unohana lui avait exceptionnellement autorisé l'entrée. Il embrassa légèrement ses lèvres avant de se reculer, puis il regarda son visage paisible. Il avait demandé comment elle allait, la seule réponse qu'il eu était qu'elle ne montrait aucuns signe de réveil. Il inspira fébrilement, son coeur se sera. Il avait tellement peur qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Il pris sa main dans la sienne et posa la tête sur le lit, écoutant sa respiration calme._

 _Le lendemain matin._

 _Rukia ouvrit les yeux doucement, elle ne comprenait pas ou elle était, elle avait horriblement mal à la tête et tout son corps semblait engourdi. Elle enleva le masque sur son visage et tourna sa tête vers la droite, là elle vit des cheveux roux._

-I… Ichigo…? _Murmura elle faiblement, puis elle réalisa qu'il ne risquait pas de l'entendre, avec beaucoup de mal elle déplaça sa main droite et la posa sur sa tête avant de sourire en remarquant qu'il était endormi. Elle réalisa qu'elle était à l'hôpital, pas étonnant après l'effondrement du bâtiment. Elle se demandait si tout le monde allait bien. Elle sentie Ichigo frémir, en le regardant elle vit qu'il avait les yeux ouvert. Il lui souria des larmes au yeux. Avant de s'approcher Rukia lui souria._

-Je suis réveillée… _Lui murmura elle comprenant qu'il attendait sûrement son réveil. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. Il se recula et la regarda, tellement soulagée._

-Je suis désolée, je ne pense pas pouvoir signé… _Lui fit elle. Il hocha négativement la tête et lui signa._

-''Ne t'en fais pas, je peux lire sur tes lèvres, ne te force pas'' _Lui fit il. Elle lui sourit en retour, la jeune fille essaya de se redresser, mais s'arrêta quand une douleur horrible traversa tout son dos. Son souffle se coupa alors qu'elle retomba dans le lit, elle avait l'impression de se prendre des aiguilles dans le dos. Ichigo alla près d'elle._

-''Ne bouge pas, ton dos a été touché pendant l'effondrement, Byakuya t'expliquera mieux'' _Elle lui soupira et hocha la tête alors que la douleur diminuait lentement. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, quand elle se tourna elle vit Byakuya et Hisana l'a regardé, la femme posa ses mains sur sa bouche alors que les larmes lui montait au yeux, Byakuya ne montrait pas beaucoup d'émotion mais Rukia pouvais lire dans son regard un profond soulagement. Il s'approcha et regarda rapidement Ichigo avant de poser la main sur les cheveux de sa petite soeur puis de se baisser à sa hauteur. Il lui sourit avant d'embrasser son front. Elle ferma les yeux au geste soudain, quand il se recula elle ouvrit et le vit sourire à nouveau._

-Ne me refais pas de peur comme ça… _Murmura il toujours près de son front avant de finalement se reculer, elle était légèrement étonné mais ne le montre pas._ Comment tu te sent ? _Demanda il alors que Hisana elle était resté silencieuse._

-Ca peut aller. _Répondit elle en ne quittant pas Hisana du regard, ce visage lui rappelait tellement quelques choses. La femme détourna les regard rapidement avant de s'éloigner. Byakuya voyant son inconfort décida de changer de sujet._

-Tu es la depuis longtemps ? _Demanda il a Ichigo. L'homme hocha la tête et fit des signe qui était incompréhensible pour l'homme._

-Il a dit qu'il était la depuis hier soir et qu'il s'est endormie ici. _Fit Rukia en regardant son frère. Il était légèrement surprise que Rukia le comprennent mais surtout fière._ Il dit aussi qu'il va y aller, il repassera plus tard. _Le jeune homme au cheveux roux salua tout le monde avant de partir, il passa rapidement sa main sur celle de Rukia avant de partir. L'homme alla s'assoir à côté d'elle. Il voulait lui parler d'Hisana, malheureusement la fois ou il voulait lui en parler il y avait eu le problème avec les médias, la fois suivante le bâtiment qui s'effondre, et la elle avait besoin de repos._

-Comment vont Yoruichi et Soi Fon et les autres employés ? _Demanda rapidement Rukia. L'homme passa une main sur ses cheveux._

-Ne t'inquiète pas Yoruichi va bien et Soi Fon est hospitalisée ici mais elle va bien aussi, elle viendra sûrement te voir quand elle sera que tu es réveillée. Comment tu te sent ? _La jeune fille soupira, soulagée._

-J'ai assez mal au dos.. _Fit elle simplement._

-C'est compréhensible, un bout de verre c'était planté près de ta moelle épinière, malheureusement à cause de ça tu à perdu toute ta mobilité au jambes, la jambe que tu pouvais légèrement bougé et complètement paralysée . _Rukia soupira avant de lui sourire. Hisana regarda la scène silencieusement._

-Tu a l'air fatiguée je vais te laisser te reposer. _Rukia hocha la tête._ Je repasserai dans la soirée après le travaille. _Il embrassa rapidement le haut de ses cheveux._ Repose toi bien.

~A suivre~


End file.
